Hopping Time Lines
by kiwi93089
Summary: Same story new summary: Pan's home life is somewhat lacking... she just wanted away from it all... and she gets her wish! Planet Vegeta and it's prince, Vegeta, are in for quite a surprise... but all is not as it seems way better then it sounds
1. The real world for Pan

Hopping Time line

A-N: Hi all! I figured before I post any new chapters on this story I'd come back and edit everything! You know the stuff before I got my wonderful Beta reader! Enjoy!

Oh yeah my muse Gabe is finally helping like he should be!  
Gabe: your horrible kiwi-sama!  
Me: you're the one who let me suffer writers block!  
Gabe: well I was on a mission to free Vegeta, Trunks, Hiei, Yusuke, and Sesshoumaru from your clo... :covers gabe's mouth:  
Me: shhh gabe you'll give away my secret!  
Gabe: ... uhh  
me: on with the story!

AN 2: well I've decided to go on a mass editing spree before I start updating again so this is the result .

DISCLAIMER:

Me: I own DBZ!

Pan: What was that?

Me hopefully: I...own...DBZ

Pan: Really…Oh Vegeta some assistants... Ka…ma…ha...ma…

Vegeta: Big...Bang...A...

Me: EEP! No I don't it's not mine but Gabe said he might buy it for me!

Vegeta and Pan: Too bad

"..." speaking

_'Thinking'_

**Bond speaking**

Me butting in or (…) Umm can't think of anything else sorry to bug ya again...

Chapter 1: The Beginnings of a New Life

Pan trudge into the house, Capsule corp. her second home, sick of the party outside. Everyone outside was too busy with their mates or dates. No one seemed to notice that Pan had walked away. Stomping around as she walked the halls in thought.

_'Probably all had too much to drink, oh well.'_ Pan thought miserably.

"Geez has everyone lost the will to train!" Pan yelled out loud. Out of the shadows she got a gruff answer. She nearly jumped as she saw him.

"Chibi to the G.R now for your painful defeat yet again."

_'Oh wonderful his almightiness Vegeta, sheesh does his pride have no limits?'_ Pan looked at him with his arrogant smirk and his crossed arms.

_'Nope...'_

Vegeta stepped out of the shadows farther and began to walk down the hall; he still was only inches taller then Pan.

"I am not a chibi, I'm 16 damnit so shut it vegetable head!" Pan said trying to remain calm at being called her dreaded nickname besides Panny. She knew she hit one of Vegeta's nerves and knew it meant a severer beating. Vegeta's temper flared up at the name and through clenched teeth he said two words.

"Chibi, G.R.!" Pan sighed and grabbed some training armor from her room preparing for the beating to come. She readily accepted the fight and fought back the best she could. Besides Pan, Vegeta and Goku very few people even trained anymore. All the rest assumed the threats were over, after all Goku and Vegeta had reached Super saiyan 4. Pan had been the first female saiyan at the age of 14 and had progressed greatly through her training. Goten and Trunks had almost long forgotten the days of their fusions now that they were almost 19. Gosan, Gohan and Videl's seconded child, was pretty relaxed about training; once or twice a week suited him just well. He was 14 and looked almost exactly like Gohan when he was Gosan's age. Gosan was usually caught wearing a yellow and red gi, occasionally with a red bandana in his hair like his sister's orange one; only his held back his unruly spikes. He usually hung out with Goten and Trunks. Bra, Trunks' little sister was 17, and still hated fighting unless it was absolutely necessary. Though she loved shopping though and usually drug Goten along with her. Pan's thoughts returned to the battle as Vegeta grabbed hold of her tail which had accidentally uncurled from her waist, where it usually sat.

"Chibi you should pay more attention, you make it too easy to win." Vegeta always knew how to push Pan's buttons to infuriate her. And he had just pushed one, hard. Pan screamed and powered up to super saiyan. Vegeta smirked and did the same. He lunched at Pan while she was still powering up and knocked her off her feet. Pan hit the ground with an 'oof' and got madder still.

"Eat this Vegeta!" Pan hovered off the ground a bit and pulled her hands back to begin to power up her grandpa's famous finishing move.

"Kamahama..." Vegeta smirked like usual and got ready to block the blast. Just as Pan went to lunch the blast someone turned off all the gravity startling her and causing her to fall. Gosan landed under Pan and caught her.

"Thanks Gosan, got too caught up in the fight." She said as she stood back on her own two feet.

"No Problem sis, just try not to train so hard. It's peaceful now, take a brake." Gosan said with a bit of concern for his sister that trained every day after their Dad finished teaching them for the day.

"I know I should chill Gosan, but I want to be the strongest." Vegeta interrupted the siblings.

"You can't Chibi, I am the strongest get used to it." Pan stuck her tongue out at him and grumbled a bit before beginning to walk outside back to the so called real world. Outside she looked around for her parents, she didn't see them anywhere. All Pan saw was Bulma who came over to speak her. She sighed knowing what Bulma was going to say.

"Hon your parents said they're sorry but they went away for a conference and then a short vacation. You and Gosan can stay here and have your usual rooms. They couldn't find you to say good-bye so they left already." Pan felt the anger rising in her. She looked back at Bulma though and spoke

"It's ok Bulma, just means more training for me." Pan said now trying to hide her anger from Bulma. She turned and stalked off into the house.

_'Why did they leave again? I swear Gosan and I spend more time here then at home. I just want to get away from it all!'_

Flashback

"Come on Panny you just need a sitter for a few days. Mommy and I need a small break." Gohan said trying to talk calmly to Pan and not start a huge fight.

"Dad I'm 14, I can handle Gosan and myself!" Pan shouted towards her parents. Gosan stood besides her just glaring at his parents too.

"No Pan you're still a child, you will listen and go to Bulma's." Gohan said trying to reason with his hot-headed daughter.

"But Dad! I told you I can handle this... can't you trust me just this once?" Pan said in a pleading voice. Her father glared at her coldly and took a step towards her. She stepped back, Gosan doing the same.

"Fine then I'm going to train! Something you never bother to do any more." She said giving him an icy glare of her own. Videl was to busy packing to even watch as Pan stormed off Gosan following after her to calm her down. As she left she mumbled one last thing.

"One day I'll be stronger then all of you…"

Over

Pan didn't realize where she was for a few moments. Beeping objects, flashing lights, lots of metal things, she was in Bulma's lab. To her right was a pile of garbage. Off in the corner were some of her smaller inventions. But right in front of her was one of Bulma's best inventions, the time machine. Suddenly like all the flashing lights an idea flashed into to Pan's head. It developed fully in a matter of seconds.

_'I could go hang out with Mira Trunks in his time line. My parents won't care they were out having a vacation.'_ Thinking about it she figured Gosan was the only one who would care.

Slowly Pan opened the hatch to the time machine. She noticed a word inscribed on the side, **_Hope._**

_'Yep that's what I need, a whole hell of a lot of it too.'_ Pan left a short note to Gosan saying she was heading to Mira Trunks' home. Pan hit a few memorized buttons, but her finger slipped on the last button sending her flying some where other then Mira Trunks' time line. As Pan was sent hurdling to her new destination she somehow twisted her right wrist almost completely around. It now stuck out at a very strange and painful angle and hurt like hell. A few minutes later Pan saw her ship land in a barren land. Sand was all around her and not a place in sight.

_'Oh great a desert…'_ Were Pan's last thoughts as she passed out from hitting her head off the dashboard.

A-N: What do ya think? Please leave a review or suggestion.

Gabe: don't help her! Stop insanity!

Me: hits with frying pan shut it u

Gabe: T.T

Me: ...

Peace out love u all lots!

Kiwi

And

Gabe

AN 2: this was edited 7-09-05 off to edit more!

kiwi


	2. meetings! oh joy!

Chapter 2: Found out

A-N:

Me: YOU RETURNED!  
Gabe: you didn't stop her insanity!  
Me: they're here to read my story not listen to your gibberish!  
Gabe: you seem to listen and need my so called gibberish a lot when you write :smirk:  
Me: 0.o ... Your right

DISCLAIMER:

Me: I own DBZ!

Pan: What was that?

Me hopefully: I...own...DBZ

Pan: Really…Oh Vegeta some assistants... Ka…ma…ha...ma…

Vegeta: Big...Bang...A...

Me: EEP! No I don't it's not mine but Gabe said he might buy it for me!

Vegeta and Pan: Too bad

"..." speaking

_'Thinking'_

**Bond speaking**

Me butting in or (…) Umm can't think of anything else sorry to bug ya again...

Last time:  
_'I could go hang out with Mira Trunks in his time line. My parents won't care they were out having a vacation.'_ Thinking about it she figured Gosan was the only one who would care.

Slowly Pan opened the hatch to the time machine. She noticed a word inscribed on the side, **_Hope._**

_'Yep that's what I need, a whole hell of a lot of it too.'_ Pan left a short note to Gosan saying she was heading to Mira Trunks' home. Pan hit a few memorized buttons, but her finger slipped on the last button sending her flying some where other then Mira Trunks' time line. As Pan was sent hurdling to her new destination she somehow twisted her right wrist almost completely around. It now stuck out at a very strange and painful angle and hurt like hell. A few minutes later Pan saw her ship land in a barren land. Sand was all around her and not a place in sight.

_'Oh great a desert…'_ Were Pan's last thoughts as she passed out from hitting her head off the dashboard.

This time:

The next morning a tall man with jet black spiky hair that hung just below his waist was surveying his assigned area when he stumbled upon Pan's ship and her unconscious form. Thinking she was no threat he called in to get her ship picked up and just slung Pan over his shoulder. Within a few minutes a car like object arrived.

"What false alarm did you find this time Raditz?" A man identical to Goku asked from the car thing.

"Well _Dad_," drawing dad out like an insult,

"It seems to be a girl that crashed. Judging by her tail, she's a saiyan or pretty damn close to one." Raditz got into the car and began to drive back to the city. Pan slowly awoke as she was tussled around in the backseat.

"Huh? Where am I?" She spoke groggily as she rubbed her eyes and the sore spot on her head. Raditz turned around and faced Pan.

"Planet Vegeta-sei of course." He stated with a proud smirk.

"Vegeta sei!" Pan let out in a panicked squeak.

"Is there an echo? So what's your name?" Pan looked at Raditz, he seemed oddly familiar.

"Pan Son, and I'm from Earth." She stated proudly.

"Earth?" Questioned the driver of the car, he turned and faced Pan.

"Grandpa?" Pan said as her eyes nearly bugged out.

"What child? I'm Bardock, not your grandpa. Unless one of my children hasn't told me something important." Bardock glared at Raditz pointedly.

"Please Dad, she doesn't look much younger then me." Pan decided to interrupt at that moment. She decided the best way to confront this situation was head on.

"I'm 16 and this may sound weird but how old are you Raditz?" Bardock looked back at Pan again.

"19, why?" Raditz looked at her with an odd look. Hesitantly Pan started speaking again.

"Well this may be hard to believe but here I go. I'm from alternate time line where you attack my home and kidnap my father, Gohan, who was 5 at the time. You threaten to blow the planet up and my grandpa fights you. You both end up dying in the fight. Then Earth's defenses found out two more saiyans were on the way Nappa and Vegeta." Pan told them her whole story up until Goku had left with the Dragon Balls. She had a few tears in her eyes by the time she had finished. She left out everyone going super saiyan not knowing if anyone in this time line besides herself could do so.

"So Pan is Goku your grandpa's saiyan name?" Bardock asked interested. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Oh no, Vegeta used to call him Kakarot."

"What!" Raditz exclaimed. Bardock also looked back at her wide eyed.

"That means if life continues as it and Kakarot gets a mate then you would be my great niece." Raditz sighed and sat back into his uncomfortable seat deep in thought. Bardock almost smirked at the two. The small group was nearing the town. Pan had almost forgotten about her broken wrist, but as she went to use it the pain came back very quickly.

"Pain, hurt, ouch." She mumbled a few times before she untied her orange bandana and wrapped her wrist in it.

"Little one, where are you going to stay now that you're here?" Bardock asked Pan knowing the answer that was coming.

"Um I was wondering if I could stay with you Great Grandpa." Raditz snickered, great grandpa made his father sound 50 years older.

"I suppose, you could bunk in my oldest son's room he don't stay with us anymore. Raditz or Kakarot can show you around then." Raditz stopped smirking.

"Dad, Kakarot is sparing with Prince Vegeta today remember?"

_'Grandpa is friends with Vegeta still, amazing.'_ Pan thought with a slight smile. Seconds later the trio arrived at the city.

Pan stared at the city in front of her in amazement. It had many small houses, but in the center a large palace rose from above the houses. Raditz tugged on her arm and the little group continued on into the city.

"So Uncle Raditz where are we going and when can I see a doctor to get my wrist fixed?" Pan questioned while wincing in pain. Both men looked at her wrist and chuckled.

"Little one you just need a few hours in the regeneration tank to fix that." Bardock said with a slight smile on his face. Pan frowned; she had yet again acquired another nickname.

"We're heading right to the palace. You get to meet the King and the prince." Bardock said as Pan looked at the buildings and people as they passed.

_'This should be funny especially when she gets to meet the prince.'_

Raditz thought while looking on the corners of the streets for nothing in particular. Suddenly Raditz feel back with an 'oof' emitting from his mouth. He stood and offered his hand out for a girl a bit older then Pan to use to stand. The girl had long black hair that spiked at the front but hung flat down until her lower back. She was taller then Pan and wore saiyan armor with a little symbol on it. The symbol was a little 'V' with tail around it. Noticing this Pan also realized most of the saiyans wandering around we're wearing the same symbol on their armor, even the children.

"Uh sorry Salene wasn't paying attention." The girl named Salene spoke back.

"It's ok Raditz, who's you friend?" Sounding just a bit hurt. Raditz looked at Pan then his dad.

"Sal this is my sister, Pan, she's 16 and just got back from a mission. Pan this is a good friend of mine Salene." Raditz finished. Pan was a bit in shock that and she felt a bit anti-social.

"Hi Pan, hope we can be friends if you stay."

"M...me too Salene." Salene reached to shake Pan's hand but Pan just showed her the broken and useless wrist. They

"Let's go we've got business to take care of Raditz." Bardock said quickly.

"Bye Salene see you later." Raditz said as he waved over his father's shoulder.

"I'll call you or something." Salene called over her shoulder and continued on her way.

"So uncle Raditz who was that?" Raditz got a slight pink tint to his face.

"That would be his crush. Both of them like each other put neither will admit it." Bardock said the last part quietly. Pan smirked and Raditz 'hmpfed' then the two full blooded saiyan stopped in front of the palace.

"It's big enough..." Pan mumbled to her self in awe. Raditz once again grabbed hold of Pan and all began to approach the gate.

"Halt, state your name and business!" Yelled down a guard from a top the wall of the palace. He wore saiyan armor with the crest and a scouter. His tail was wrapped tightly around his waist.

"I, Bardock and family wish to use the lab and to speak with the King." Bardock yelled up to the guard. The guy pushed the button on his scouter one more time trying to be sure he was getting the right readings. It suddenly exploded off the side of his face and he began to curse.

"Head on in, King Vegeta is in the throne room and The Prince in training with Kakarot." The guard said once he threw the broken remains of his scouter onto the ground. Bardock, Raditz and Pan went inside the palace heading right for the Med/Science lab. Pan looked around the room. Things were very neat and organized for the most part. The walls were a weird cream color and the floor was lined with white tiles squares. Pan could see some regeneration tanks lined up along the one wall. Tools and equipment lay scattered on many trays through out the room. A lab coat or two hung on some hooks right beside the desk. On the desk, which was a solid black, was what looked like a war zone. Papers and pens littered the whole desk.

"Little one get you bandana off your wrist. Raditz please take Pan's clothes up to your mother to be washed. Bardock said with leadership in his voice and handed Pan a hospital like gown to change into. He pointed out a small changing booth for her to use.

"Change into that and then give Raditz your clothes." Pan did as she was told and then walked towards the tanks.

"You'll only be in the tanks for about an hour or two, step in little one." Bardock said reassuringly. She obeyed and almost immediately a mask for breathing covered her mouth and a water like substance started filling the tank. The last thing Pan saw was her great grandpa's face.

An- much better then the original I think u'll agree!

AN 2: this chapter was edited on 7-09-05 hope you liked it better


	3. dinner and a dream o i am so good at ...

Chapter 3: dinner

A-N: Hi again::waves:  
Gabe: can't you be serious  
Me: that would be no fun  
Gabe: insanity...  
Me::big grin:  
Gabe: -.-  
Me: Any ways I think I will keep the little one thing in there sorry for the person who didn't like it but if it annoys enough people it'll go there was also a reason why the full blooded saiyans were acting weird sorry I have taken up so much time

AN2: this is edited again

Disclaimer

Me: I own DBZ!

Pan: What was that?  
Me hopefully: I...own...DBZ  
Pan: Really..Oh Vegeta some assistants…ka…ma…ha…ma  
Vegeta: Big...Bang...A...  
Me: EEP! No I don't it's not mine but Gabe said he might buy it for me!  
Vegeta and Pan: Too bad

"..." speaking

_'thinking'_

**Bond speaking**

((Me butting in))

Umm can't think of anything else sorry to bug ya again...

Last time:

Pan did as she was told and then walked towards the tanks.

"You'll only be in the tanks for about an hour or two, step in little one." Bardock said reassuringly. She obeyed and almost immediately a mask for breathing covered her mouth and a water like substance started filling the tank. The last thing Pan saw was her great grandpa's face.

This time:

Around two hours later after Pan got in the tank she awoke to a loud beeping sound and murmuring. Refusing to open her eyes just yet instead she continued to listen.

"Kakkarot get Pan out of the tank." Raditz barked at his younger brother.

"Yeah sure, how's she related to me again Dad?" Kakkarot said with a frown on his face.  
(( I don't think this is going to be a happy Kakkarot))

"She's your sister for now. It only makes sense because she is going to be living with us and bares so many resemblances to our family. But in all reality in the future, or at least in her timeline, you would be her grandfather" Bardock stated to his youngest son. Raditz was going to say something but he was cut short by Pan's loud coughs, she had fallen out of the tank. She gave everyone a smile but her eye's darted around for her clothes. Bardock handed her some saiyan spandex noticing her antics.

"Can we hurry up I want to train!" Kakkarot said in a loud voice. Raditz threw him over his shoulder and laughed as he tried to break free. Bardock rolled his eyes and spoke.

"You'll need this to fit into the crowd here on Vegeta-sei." Unfortunately for Pan and everyone else it was Pan's least favorite color, pink.

"Hell no! I won't were it if it is**_ this_** color. Any color but pink will do." Pan crossed her arms over her chest and frowned deeply. All of the men sighed. Bardock went over to the closet and pulled a light blue spandex suit instead of the offending pink one. It had long pants and no sleeves. The armor that went over it was exactly like Vegeta's in her time line.

"Thanks!" Pan called as she changed into her outfit, she was back to normal. Pan walked out and looked at the three saiyans.

"So you're the weakling that is going to be my sister?" Pan's eyebrows arched together and a thoughtful look came to her face.

"You're Kakkarot? I'm 16, how 'bout you?" Pan asked not believing that the mean looking boy in front of her could be her dear grandpa in her time line.

"Yeah I'm Kakkarot, I'm 16 too, do you have a problem with that?" He answered lazily. Sparks shot between the two before Raditz and Bardock told them to settle their problem in a spar. Even though Kakkarot said he was 16 he had attitude like a brat and looked older.

"Pan we all get to have dinner with the royal family tonight so we should soon be heading for the dinning hall. Pan looked at her grandpa.

"The royal family? Does that mean the whole family?"

'Please Dende or who ever is head god here say that Vegeta won't be there!' Pan thought. Instead of her Grandpa answering her Kakkarot did, and not nicely.

"Geez, I thought some of the third class bakas were stupid but you top their level of stupidity! Of course the whole royal family will be there!" Kakkarott exclaimed from his spot of being held over Raditz shoulder still. Raditz decided to add a little more to Kakkarot's exclamation. "You have to behave Pan or the King makes you spar someone of his choice." He said while smirking in an evil way.

"Don't let them worry you little one, just don't start a fight. If you have this family's blood not fighting should be enough of a challenge." He chuckled. Pan nodded and stuck her tongue out a Kakkarot who in return tried to blast her. Raditz of course stopped it and just punched Kakkarot. Kakkarot was ticked, his older brother had a hold of his tail and this girl Pan was a dimwit to him. Bardock gave his youngest son strict orders to tell the King that he and Raditz couldn't attend dinner due to a spar. He was also to take Pan down with him and help her out.

'Yeah right like I would ever be nice to that moronic girl.' Kakkarot thought as he sighed.

As Kakkarot and Pan were heading up to the dinning hall Pan got some last minute jitters.

"Uh, how do I explain why no one knew I existed?" Pan questioned nervously.

"I don't know lie. Try you were on another planet stranded and only just got home." He replied quickly with little effort

_'Yep this is a totally different grandpa...'_ Pan's thoughts trailed as they walked

-- Pan's real time line --

Gosan sat in his usual room at Capsule corp. with his best friend also his girl friend, Lynn. Lynn was a bit shorter then Gosan. She had long raven colored hair that hung down to her mid back. It was held usually in a braid. She had midnight blue eyes that almost looked black. The strange thing about Lynn was she was a saiyan. Her Grandfather had gotten drunk one night and accidentally ejected a saiyan space pod containing Lynn into to Earth's orbit. He sadly couldn't retrieve his granddaughter. An elderly woman had taken Lynn to care for when she was five. Before then Lynn doesn't remember much. The Z-gang had discovered Lynn being a saiyan at a world tournament where Vegeta had recognized a necklace that she always wore that bore saiyan symbols. Lynn was stronger then Bra but about as strong as Gosan. It seemed that Lynn and Gosan just clicked, they had been going out now for about a year.

Gosan and Lynn were sitting on the couch in Gosan's room just ideally taking about this and that. Besides worrying about Pan not a care in the world. Ok, ok maybe food was on Gosan's mind a little bit but hey he's related to Goku.

"Gosan aren't you worried about your sister, it's been two days hasn't it?" Lynn asked with her head resting on Gosan's chest.

"Yeah but I know she'll be back, and besides Bulma's working on something so people can talk across dimensions." Gosan replied while playing with a strand of hair that had come undone from Lynn's braid.

"Can we head down to the kitchen please Lynn?" Gosan began to beg as his stomach gave a loud rumble. Lynn sweat dropped and laughed.

"And people ask what I'm talking about when I say you're an endless pit." Lynn said while laughing. Gosan smiled sheepishly and offered Lynn a hand to stand. Together they wrestled down the stairs to search for some munchies.

Vegeta was training like usual only something was a bit different. He wasn't in a good mood, and an unhappy saiyan prince is not a good person to be around. His only sparring partner and left for some warped time line.

_'Oh well at least the mate can't say I spend to much time training.'_

**'I heard that Veggie, now please come up stairs and help me move furniture'** Bulma said through her bond with Vegeta. Vegeta could only grumble, knowing if he refused he would end up with a month on the sofa. That was something the Prince didn't wish to come to.

Where Pan is

Pan and Kakkarot walked into the vast dinning hall. Most of the room was marble. Really a black grey and white mix of marble that was breath taking was spread through out the room. In the center was a huge, long table, it could most likely fit about twenty people. The queen was seated to the left of a huge chair. A few waiter type people stood through out the whole room just waiting for a command. A few trumpets' sounds later the King entered with the Prince right behind him. Pan almost swore out loud. Kakkarot tugged on Pan's armor for her to bow. She did quickly and lowered her head.

"Rise son of Bardock! Speak of why your father isn't here." The King boomed, his voice echoing off the walls. Kakkarot rose from his bowing state.

"I'm sorry your Highness, they're settling a debate over a spar and couldn't come." The King's lips formed a questioning look.

"Who is the girl by your side?" The King asked sharply, kinda of glaring at Pan.

"This is my sister, Pan; she's been stranded and just arrived home for the first time two days ago. Pan is sixteen, like I sir." Kakkarot said just letting the words roll off his tongue. Pan had now stood up tall. She had just seen that Kakkarot was slightly taller.

_'Damn I hate being short!'_ Pan cringed as she thought this.

"So Pan what planet were you assigned to that you got stranded on?" The queen questioned after Pan had taken a seat. Kakkarot sat beside Prince Vegeta and Pan sat across from him, next to the queen. Pan politely answered while trying to ignore the food being sat in front of her with its tempting smell.

"I was assigned the planet Earth and never knew why but at one point I loved it there." The queen smiled happy with Pan's answer. Prince Vegeta had yet to say a word, he just sorta stared. Or maybe glared, Pan couldn't decide.

"Let's eat!" The King announced proudly and took a fork-full of food. He ate it though with great manners. Pan noticed through out the meal that everyone had a very strict set of manners. She could only try and do the same as the rest. Prince Vegeta almost smirked when he saw Pan observing everyone's table manners. Pan looked at Vegeta just as his smirk almost cracked. Both held their gaze a moment before continuing on with their food.

An hour and hundreds of plates later the King and Queen stood and left the dinning hall. Just as the Prince went to leave he said a simple sentence.

"Training quarters in an hour Kakkarot and bring the girl." Vegeta just turned and headed out the doors. Both bowed down before the Prince left. Kakkarot frowned like usual, and glared at Pan.

"Wonder how bad he is going to kick your ass..." Kakkarot told Pan as they headed back to the house. Pan just blinked and smirked.

"Jealous?" Kakkarot glared and shook his head muttering something to himself.

"And what could I be jealous of you baka?" Kakkarot questioned.

"That he actually wants to fight me." Pan said with a grin, loving the idea of a new opponent, even if it was Vegeta. The two went down many, many hallways before they stopped in front of a light brown door.

"It isn't much, but Mom tries when she isn't out working. You won't see her much." Kakkarot stated before he opened the door letting it slam on Pan's tail.

"Oww! That hurts you know." Pan scolded at her new brother.

"Grow up you big baby!" Kakkarot retorted scowling at Pan. He glared giving her a tour of the house. The living room was green and had mostly green furniture with a few extras. The kitchen was pale orange while the dinning room was dark blue. The bedrooms were next on the tour. Kakkarot's was blood red; Raditz had a yellow room with Salene sloppily written on the ceiling. The room Pan was staying was light blue.

'I think I am going to be obsessed with blue by the time I go home.' Pan thought.

"Hey I'm going to sleep wake me in an hour, bro." Pan said while plopping down on the bed.

"Sure, whatever but remember the Prince waits for no one." Kakkarot said while leaving the room for his own peace of mind. Pan let her self fall into a deep soundless sleep in the odd new room.

Dream

A teen age boy stood as a taller man looked down on him. Niether's features could be determined. The older man backhanded the boy swiftly. The boy merely spat blood from his mouth due to the swat.

"Your weak, monkey brat..." The older man cruelly whispered as he smiled cheekily and hit the boy again.

"Careful," The boy's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"You might blow your cover." The boy said more boldly but the older man only smirked.

"Little twit, your own dear mother can't even tell the difference when I'm about to screw h..." The boy took a step closer and punched the older man or at least tried to. The older man grabbed hold of what could have only been a tail and began to laugh.

"Now what were you about to say little brat?" The older man said mocking the boy, speaking coldly.

"Don't...speak...of...my… mother... like… that!" The boy said as he powered up. The older man dropped the boy. Letting him land on his rear only to stare up at the older man.

"You fool; I can do anything I want because if you say anything to anyone, your mom and this planet are history. The boy held a ball of ki out.

"Now don't be naughty Vegeta." The older man laughed and sent a huge ball of ki at the boy. The whole room was filled with dark light. There was a scream, then nothing.

Dream over

A-N: well another day another edit.

Gabe: that was lame

me: i don't care .

Gabe: sigh

Me: leave some reviews!

Peace

Kiwi

and

Gabe

AN 2: Well this one's done Edited 7-9-05


	4. Training!

Chapter 4:Training!

A-N: Yippy I finally got a beta reader, Bejipan! LOL well I'm glad you've come back for more, I am taking suggestions from the readers so if ya have one leave a review or email me Orangekiwi93089comcast.net Well enough of me on with the story!   
Gabe: why oh why does she continue!  
Me: Gabe ur too negitive!

Disclaimer Me: I own DBZ!

Pan: What was that?

Me hopefully: I...own...DBZ

Pan: Really...Oh Vegeta some assistants... Ka...me...ha...me...

Vegeta: Big...Bang...A...

Me: hiding EEP! No I don't it's not mine but Gabe said he might buy it for me!

Vegeta and Pan: Too bad!

"...." Speaking   
'Thinking'  
Bond speaking  
Me butting in or (..) Umm can't think of anything else sorry to bug ya again...

Last time: Dream

A teen-age boy stood as a taller man looked down on him. Neithers features could be determined. The older man backhanded the boy swiftly. The boy merely spat blood from out of his mouth due to the swat.

"Your weak, monkey brat..." The older man cruelly whispered as he smiled cheekily as he hit the boy again. "Careful," The boy's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"You might blow your cover." The boy said boldly but the older man only smirked.

"Little twit, your own dear mother can't even tell the difference when I'm about to screw h..." The man stopped and laughed knowing he was making the boy mad. The boy took a step closer and punched the older man or at least tried to. The older man grabbed hold of what could of only been a tail.

"Now what were you about to say little brat?" The older man said mocking the boy, speaking coldly.

"Don't...speak...of...my mother...like that!" The boy said as he powered up. The older man dropped the boy. Letting him land on his rear only to stare up at the older man.

"You fool I can do anything I want because if you say anything to anyone, your mom and this planet are history. The boy held a ball of ki out.

"Now don't be naughty Vegeta." The older man laughed and sent a huge ball of ki at the boy. The whole room was filled with dark light. There was a scream, then nothing.

Dream over

THIS TIME: ------------------

Pan awoke covered in sweat to find Kakkarot bending over her, looking at her in annoyance. She saw Raditz standing in the doorway with a few scuffs and bruises. Pan gave Kakkarot a push and he growled in response. Raditz didn't look amused and picked Pan up by the back of her armor. Holding her in front of him so he could speak to her face.

"The prince won't wait for half-breeds." Raditz snarled. Pan put on a pouting face.

'Wonder what he means by that?' She thought for a moment.

"What's eating you?" Pan asked, she was only half awake and trying to make sense of her dream before it slipped through her fingers.

"His problem is he was beat by an old man." Kakkarot said as he snickered, trying to make the problem worse. Pan got up off the floor where Raditz had dropped her. She followed Kakkarot out the door towards the training facilities. The hallways were now dark and chilly. A question formed in Pan's head,

'How strong am I compared to everyone else? Can others here sense ki? Is there another super saiyan?'

"Kakkarot...never mind." Pan said dismissing the question.

'I guess I'll know when I fight one' Laid before Pan was a set of steel doors. Kakkarot growled in anger signaling Pan to hurry. Inside the training room was white everywhere. The only person besides Pan and Kakkarot was Prince Vegeta. He was hovering and punching at the air. Vegeta's thoughts were currently on Pan.

'It's amusing how high the girl's power level is compared to Kakkarot's.'

"Your highness I'm ready to train." Kakkarot said. Vegeta replied quickly.

"I want to fight the girl first."

"But I..." Pan interrupted Kakkarot boldly.

"Shouldn't we be sparring?" Vegeta laughed at her comment.

"Fiery one, you'll act different after the match." Vegeta said as he lowered into a fighting stance. Pan did the same while sizing up her opponent. Vegeta was almost the same hieght as her except for a few inches. (a-n Hair not included) His hair still defied gravity by a lot. He wore saiyan style armor in the usual colors. He looked like he had onyx colored eyes, Pan never really had checked before.

'He's different from the Vegeta I'm used to. He seems less arrogant and cocky. He was sad though; Pan could feel it even if he didn't show it.' Pan noticed for once Vegeta wasn't frowning or smirking, but had a half smile.  
'He's kinda cute when he isn't frowning. Where the hell did that come from?! This is Vegeta we're talking about! ACK! Bad thoughts!' Pan thought but she couldn't continue scolding herself as the match began. Vegeta charged at Pan trying to knock her off balance. Pan held her ground until the last second. Then she faded out and faded back in behind Vegeta. She turned and nipped his back with her elbow. He stumbled forward a bit, but in turn shot a ki beam at Pan. She dodged it by flipping into the air, landing on her right knee. Pan didn't get up quick enough to avoid Vegeta's next wave of punches. She blocked only a few, but fought back instead. Pan aimed her leg at Vegeta's feet in attempt to trip him. He caught on and grabbed hold of Pan's leg, tossing her into the air. Vegeta flew up after her and they began an aerial battle. Pan was smiling as she got an idea.   
"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Pan screamed as she did the motions to shoot the beam. Vegeta looked at Pan baffled until he saw the beam. He quickly dodged the beam and shot another at Pan. Pan had learned from the last time and managed to dodge the beam. Pan sped at Vegeta and aimed a punch for his gut and succeeded. The two fought few hours before stopping from exhaustion and lack of ki. Pan gave a tired laugh from her spot on the floor.

"I haven't had this good of a spar since I was little before he changed..." Pan stopped mid-sentence.

"Since when?" Vegeta asked in a demanding voice. He wondered who could prove a challenge to this girl who even gave him a workout.

"My teacher used to give me a challange and usually won, before I left my old home." Pan said hopping against hope that he would believe her.

"You're hiding something, but I'll let you tell me." Vegeta acted as if he knew what the girl, Pan, was hiding. He stood up and brushed himself off. Pan went to do the same but nearly fell over in the process. At the last second a set of arms shot out and steadied her. She looked and saw Vegeta's arms holding her up.

"Thanks 'Geta." Pan said with mischief evident in her voice. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

" 'Geta?" He didn't get an answer since Pan had told Kakkarot it was his turn. Pan sat at the sidelines watching Vegeta basically beating Kakkarot. She smirked, Kakkarot needed a good whooping and Vegeta was a great person to hand it out. Everything was going great until the three got an unexpected guest. Pan was dozing only half awake at the side of the room. Vegeta was giving minimal effort on remaining level with Kakkarot. Though he was a bit tired. The minute Pan saw his face she lowered herself into a fighting stance. The hairs on her tail and neck bristled, making her give a low growl. Vegeta wasn't paying attention and was shocked when he was knocked to the ground. The guy from Pan's dream was standing over Vegeta in a hooded cloak. She could tell it was him from the feeling he admitted from himself; it was a pure evil feeling.

"Pay attention now Vegeta." The man said with mocking-ness in his voice. Vegeta glared at the man with bitterness.

"Pan take your brother and leave." He said not taking his eyes off the man.

"Do you know him 'Geta?" Pan said with suspiciousness trailing in her voice. The man laughed at the scene, his hood almost fell back but he caught it. When he spoke he had to look down for he was taller then all three of the teens.

" 'Geta?" Pan questioned one more time.

"Just leave Pan, and I ain't 'Geta to anyone." He said with fake anger at the 'Geta thing. Hopping the man would ignore Pan and stop his stupid laughing. Pan nodded and put one of her brother's arms around her shoulder. She wasn't happy but slowly left the training facilities. Pan headed towards the medical hall so she and her brother could take a nap in the regeneration tanks. It took Pan about ten minutes but she told her Great Grandpa what happened and then both half-siblings were in the tanks. Her last thoughts were on Vegeta, his quick mood swing and the evil man, who was in Pan's dream and now in real life.

'Be careful my new friend...' Pan thought as she fell asleep.

Back where Vegeta was there was a chase in process. Vegeta was dodging from place to place, trying to avoid the man. The man laughed as he hit Vegeta from behind and told one of the guards to take him to the med. lab to be put in the tanks. That was the last thing Vegeta remembered of that day.

A-N: hee hee sorry it took a bit of a long time I just started reading Inu-yasha fics and they rule! Now I have two favorites

dbz and inu-yasha!

Plz leave a review or comment!

Peace from Gabe and myself!


	5. Stuff happens best title i could think o...

Chapter 5

A-N: I am in a very bad mood they took Inu-yasha off of cartoon network until August when I go back to school. Any ways glad to see your all back for another chapter. Please read and review! gives readers the puppy dog face Thanks again to my beta reader!   
Gabe: uhh hi

On with the story

Disclaimer

Me: I own DBZ!

Pan: What was that?

Me hopefully: I...own...DBZ

Pan: Really..Oh Vegeta some assistants..Ka..me..ha..me..

Vegeta: Big...Bang...A...

Me: hiding EEP! No I don't it's not mine but Gabe said he might buy it for me!

Vegeta and Pan: Too bad!

"...." Speaking

'Thinking'

Bond speaking

Telepathically

Me butting in or (..) Umm can't think of anything else sorry to bug ya again...

Last time:

Back where Vegeta was there was a battle in process. Vegeta was dodging from place to place, trying to avoid the man. The man laughed as he hit Vegeta from behind and told one of the guards to take him to the med. lab to be put in the tanks. That was the last thing Vegeta remembered of that day.

This time

Bardock sighed, the king had yet again managed to send his son to the med. lab. Though the king disguised himself, the prince had once let it slip in his sleep who was beating him. The three fastest working regeneration tanks were currently being used by his son Kakkarot, granddaughter and Prince Vegeta.

'Pan and Kakkarot must of had a good spar, but Vegeta looks like took a beating.' Bardock thought as the lab doors hissed open.

Raditz walked in with his usual half frown on.

"Heading out with Salene," he grunted before he walked out.

'He must need some a chill pill...' He didn't get to finish his thoughts as a beeping noise brought Bardock back over to the tanks. Pan's tank was flashing done and ready to be opened. Pan stretched as he let her out, beginning to head for her dry armor suit the second she finished stretching. She looked beside herself to see Vegeta floating still in his armor.

"Gra...Dad what happened to Vegeta?" Pan asked a tiny bit of worry in her voice, while also stumbling on calling Bardock her dad. She hopped she didn't sound too worried, after all he was just a friend. She crossed her arms and sat back on her chair that she had hopped out of.

Bardock looked at Pan with an unreadable look but answered.

"Don't you know? Haven't your visions told you?"

Pan almost gaped like a gold fish but remained dignified and questioned.

"Is that what they are? How do you know about that?" Now looking at her step father with suspicion.

Bardock's frown grew.

"I too am cursedblessed with visions; which ever you prefer." Bardock started to ready an injured saiyan for the tanks, unfortunately the saiyan didn't like water and wanted to put up a fight. Bardock wrestled with the bigger saiyan but managed to win by knocking him out with a blow to his head.

"Yeah go Dad!" Pan shouted as Bardock began pushing the buttons on the tank before walking back to his desk. Another beeping sounded though out the room. Pan realized it was her step-dad's phone like thing hanging on the wall.

'Why can't I call him dad without stuttering? I'm a saiyan I should be able to handle something that simple.' After a few moments, the phone call ended.

"Who was that gra..Dad?" Pan questioned beginning to frustrate herself as she stuttered yet again.

"That was the Queen, she wants Prince Vegeta upstairs soon. Another Princess is coming." Bardock said hopping that his granddaughter didn't ask to many questions.

"What do you mean by that?" Pan questioned with an edge in her voice.

'Damn this kid'

"The King has been trying to find a mate for the Prince. The poor prince, he has seen over 50 girls and has not tried to mate with anyone." Bardock left his seat to release someone else's tank.

Pan got an eye-full as she found out some saiyans aren't modest. Sure Vegeta from her own time line had said full-blooded saiyans were barely ever modest but it just was shocking to Pan. The man in the emptied tank didn't bother with a towel and just walked over to the changing booth.

'I've been scared for life' Pan thought as she hit her forehead after pulling her bandana down. A hiss signaled that another tank was being opened. Pan covered her eye's just incase. Vegeta wrapped a towel around himself and went for his dry set of armor. He looked like he had felt better moods.

"Your Highness, your mother wishes your presence in the throne room. There is another princess coming to the palace." Bardock said while kneeling on the floor with his head bowed. Vegeta looked over his shoulder.

"Is Kakkarot done yet?" He asked with a semi frown

Bardock shook his head.

Vegeta walked over to Pan and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Do you wish to accompany I, the Prince of Saiyans girl? Kakkarot and I usually go and mess with the Princess but this should be better." Vegeta said with a smirk and mischievous look in his eyes.

Pan stood; also, getting a mischievous look in her eyes when she nodded. Together they left the med. lab towards the throne room.

Bardock just looked at the two and frowned.

'It's beginning...' He thought as he sighed. Which, he realized he was doing a lot lately.

Vegeta and Pan entered the throne room a few minutes later. Both tails were swishing mischievously through the air. Pan bowed to the King and Queen. She glared at the King and smiled at the Queen. The Queen smiled back and told Pan to take a seat next to the Prince Vegeta's throne. Trying her best to have manners for once, she was after all in the presence of royalty.

"So 'Geta what's your evil plan?" Pan whispered to her soon to be partner in crime. Pan could of cracked some plots off but decided to give 'Geta a chance to think.

'If that isn't to hard for him.' She thought with cockyness.

Vegeta put a look of pure thought on.

"First let's see what the prey is, then we'll go from there. Who said you could call me Geta again?"

Pan shuttered involuntarily, something she barely ever did.

"Something just said I could in my mind. Have a problem with that?"

Vegeta just smirked at her shutter and looked towards the door as the trumpets sounded. In marched a few guards who took spots along the wall. Next marched in someone unexpected and kinda scary to Pan, King Cold, Frezia's father. Even if she would never ever admit to being scared. Behind him trailed a girl. She was white with light blue markings and a white tail.   
(AN: you know when Frezia had the purple markings on his shoulder and head? When he was in perfect form...) Both bowed to the king. King Cold looked at Vegeta with a small glare, and then spoke.

"Greetings royal family," He said, not noticing Pan.

"This is my granddaughter Princess Ice. Her father is my youngest son, Frezia." Vegeta looked like he was going to lose his dinner from last night.

'Me mate to an Icea-jin?!? Hell no! I would rather mate to Pan..... What am I saying? When did I start calling her by her name? What is my head trying to do, kill me? Pan is just Pan.' Vegeta thought, having a battle with his brain mentally.

"Son, I believe the Icea-jin tradition to greet a princess is to kiss her once on each cheek." The King said while glaring at Pan. Vegeta developed a huge frown in a matter of seconds as he got closer to the black eyed Icea-jin. Vegeta would of refused to kiss the wench if he knew his imposter of a father wouldn't hurt his mother. But knowing the imposter well enough he would hurt the queen. He kissed her once on the cheek and on the second one Ice tried to for a kiss on the lips. She failed, luckily for Vegeta, and she was mad. Pan too looked a bit mad, she just didn't know why though.

'Stupid emotions messing with my head.' Pan thought angrily. Vegeta returned to his seat and leaned towards Pan to speak as the kings were talking. The Queen watched the two intently.

"That's the nastiest thing I've ever done."

Pan almost felt pity for Vegeta. Keyword, almost.

"Have a plan yet?"

Vegeta smirked and nodded.

"Let's..." Vegeta was cut off by King Cold.

"Young Prince who is that wench next to you? Your servant? Your whore? Do tell please." Pan almost lost it at King Cold's comments. She stood ready to go kick the King's ass. Vegeta put a hand on her shoulder and stood.

"This is Pan, daughter of Bardock and she is neither to anyone. She is though, my girlfriend, so treat her respect or face my wrath." Vegeta said sounding dead serious, hoping the girl realized this was the new plan.

The Saiyan King looked pissed, the Icea-jin king looked appalled and the Queen looked amused and was hiding a smile. Pan took her cue and walked up next to Vegeta who quickly put an arm around her waist and he kissed her lightly on the cheek quickly. King Vegeta lead King Cold away from the throne room very quickly and the queen began to lead Ice back to her ship. As soon as everyone had left the room Pan and Vegeta lost it.

"Did you see that ugly witch's face?" Pan said while laughing. Vegeta could only nod he refused to laugh in her presences.

"Surprised you caught on didn't think you would." Vegeta stated while Pan was laughing.

"Are you under estimating my brain size 'Geta?" Pan said with mock anger.

"Yes, your point?" He replied cockily.

"This means war!" Pan declared and narrowed her eyes before diving at Vegeta.

Both teens dodged each other around the room.

Pan poked Vegeta in the arm and exclaimed a few chosen words.

"TAG YOU'RE IT!"

Vegeta stopped in mid air and cocked one eyebrow.

"It? You dare make the prince of all saiyans this 'it' thing?" He questioned annoyance evident, but yet amused by the childishness Pan was currently showing in his voice.

"You know, you have to poke someone then run away and they chase you trying to catch ya?"

Vegeta kinda got it and floated up to Pan whom was still trying to explain the game. He whispered into her ear as he poked her forehead.

"You're it now." Vegeta flew off quickly before Pan realized exactly what he had done. The two continued playing for half an hour before the King stormed in looking very ticked.

"VEGETA!" He roared from the floor, Vegeta slowly hovered to the ground. Pan stayed floating high in the air hoping to avoid trouble.

"What the hell are you doing?! I promised King Cold you would mate his granddaughter!"

Vegeta looked down.

"You had an ugly child." Vegeta muttered softly but Pan managed to pick it up. At first Pan thought Prince Vegeta was talking about himself but remembered that the man stood before herself and the prince wasn't truly Vegeta's father but an imposter. The king did his trademark way of inflicting pain to Vegeta, the king backhanded him. Pan whimpered in pity for her best friend without realizing it and the king saw her. He began to charge up a ki blast aimed directly for Pan.

Vegeta quickly flew up and hovered in front of Pan in a defensive position. "Don't come near Pan, she's just a weakling." Vegeta growled through clenched teeth while thinking desperately.   
'Don't get pissed, this is for your own good Pan.'

It had better be Vegeta. Pan stated loudly in Vegeta's mind.

Nooooo! Why are you in my mind?! Vegeta said in a freaked out voice in Pan's mind.

I don't know, you came in mine first. She stated childishly, luckily for the two teens Bardock walked in with Kakkarot before the king could attack.

"Pan time to go home. Prince Vegeta your Mother wants you in her chamber."

The king quickly left the room still fuming. Pan tried to put a fake smile on, but on the inside, she was confused, very confused.

Kakkarot sniffed the air and put on a scowl.

"You smell like the prince. What have you been doing?." His eye's narrowed in suspicion.

Pan thought for a moment.

"Um, we freaked out two Icea-jins, played tag, almost got killed by the king and then we got saved."

Bardock looked serious as he motioned for them to follow. Pan gave Vegeta a quick hug before running back to her step-dad and step-brother.

He had a kinda shocked look but just continued on his way, while Pan, Kakkarot and Bardock went home.

Bardock took hold of Pan's arm and pulled her towards her room.

"Young lady do you realize how much trouble I'm in with the physco posing as the King? What were you and Vegeta thinking, claiming to be pre-mates?!" It went on but Pan was hearing voices in her head that sound awfully familiar, and was ignoring the lecture.

"...Pan.."

"Brat answer the women!"

"Sis can you hear us?"

Gosan?

"Pan it's me!" Pan heard echo through her mind.

Gosan what's up? You know how creepy hearing you in my head is?

"Nope, not really sis. So how's Mirai Trunks' time line?"

Gosan I don't know, I never landed there. I landed in an alternate past on Vegeta-sei. I'm staying with great grandpa Bardock, great uncle Raditz, and scary enough, a mean version of grandpa Goku. Oh yeah, and a kinda nice Vegeta is here too!

"Brat, the prince of Saiyans is never nice!"

"Dang Pan, that sounds neat. How's the time machine?" Pan hesitated.

Gosan I crashed and the ship was totaled

"Pan this isn't good, we'll have to send someone to get you after we build a new one. Well, gotta go, love ya sis, bye!" Pan knew the connection was over and looked at her step-dad.

"What's going on in you head now little one?" He asked debating whether or not he wanted to really know.

'Where to begin...' She thought quickly.

"First I was just speaking to my little brother, Gosan, through one of Bulma's inventions and earlier I was talking to Vegeta, who invaded my mind." Pan said the ending with a smile.

"So it has begun..." Bardock trailed off. Pan cocked an eyebrow but got no answer. Slowly after he left, Pan headed to bed. Her last thought was playing tag with Vegeta.

The Queens Chambers

Vegeta put on a semi smile as he entered his Mother's chambers. The whole room was shiny blue with gold tapestries. The sofa was royal red and in the middle of the room. His Mother was sitting on the couch, shooing the servants away.

"Good evening son." His mother said gently while patting the space next to her.

"So what's this about mother?" Vegeta asked in a calm voice as he sat.

She smiled and hugged her only child.

"I wanted to know about your 'girlfriend' Pan."

Vegeta smirked at the memory but quickly tried to hide it.

"She's just a friend, we were only playing a prank. I don't like the Icea-jins." Vegeta's mother frowned a bit.

"I see, your father was set on that girl. He's changed in the last few months and I know it."

"I don't know mother." Vegeta frowned too crossing his arms across his chest, he hated lying to his mother about knowing why his father had changed, but he must for now for her own safety.

"Vegeta how do you really feel about Pan?" Vegeta hesitated he didn't want to tell anyone about his feelings, they were his and his alone. Besides he was just confused, very confused about Pan right now.

"Mom I..." Vegeta was interrupted though, he was picked up by the back of his armor and thrown out of the room by his imposter father. Vegeta wandered the halls aimlessly for the rest of the night only turning in at midnight, after trying to ki blast the door for the last hour and a half. His last thought was on why in the saiyan's gods name did he kiss Pan. 'Was it for the plan or for ....myself?'

A-N this chapter is for my bro who spared his computer time for me to type. PLZ REVIEW! Sorry if anyone seems too ooc thanks again to my beta reader she read this chapter like 8 or 9 times before we fixed it... sorry if it still doesn't seem right and still has the itchy feeling.  
peace  
kiwi  
and   
Gabe


	6. Sleep, the enemy

Chapter 6

A-N: Glad your back for another chapter! I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter though. But I got a really funny one so this chapter is dedicated to BVPT4ever. Also the reviewer named lulu because I'm using her idea, at least I hope this is what she meant. And lastly my beta reader who puts up with me being annoying! Thanks a bunch! Also thanks all who did at least review!

On with the story

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I own DBZ!**

**Pan: What was that?**

**Me hopefully: I...own...DBZ**

**Pan: Really..Oh Vegeta some assistants..Ka..me..ha..me..**

**Vegeta: Big...Bang...A...**

**Me: hiding EEP! No I don't it's not mine but Gabe said he might buy it for me! starts mumbling to self I own a veggie-weggie card and it's alllllll mine. repeats**

**Vegeta and Pan: Too bad**!

"...." Speaking

'Thinking'

Bond speaking

Telepathically

Me butting in or (..) Umm can't think of anything else sorry to bug ya again...

Last time:

"Vegeta how do you really feel about Pan?" Vegeta hesitated he didn't want to tell anyone about his feelings, they were his and his alone. Besides he was just confused, very confused about Pan right now.

"Mom I..." Vegeta was interrupted though, he was picked up by the back of his armor and thrown out of the room by his imposter father. Vegeta wandered the halls aimlessly for the rest of the night only turning in at midnight, after trying to ki blast the door for the last hour and a half. His last thought was on why in the saiyan's gods name did he kiss Pan. 'Was it for the plan or for ....myself?'

This time:

It was halfway through the night on the planet Vegeta-sei and Son Pan couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned since she had laid down. Every time her eyelids attempted to flutter shut pictures flashed before her quickly. It wouldn't of been so bad if she didn't keep seeing flashes of her family, friends and Vegeta dying. That was another strange thing, Pan kept seeing them dying or very badly hurt. Pan glanced at the clock next to her bed, it was 3:42 am.

'Geez its getting really late, I wont be a happy person tomorrow. But then again who cares?' Pan shrugged and decided to give her new enemy sleep another shot. She pulled the navy blue comforter up to her chin and shut her eyes tightly. Pan fell into a light slumber, but with a price, a full vison.

VISON

There were saiyans, millions of them running and flying all over the place. A loud siren was flashing and screeching loudly. Many ships were taking off the planet at quick speeds. A teen saiyan couple could be seen embracing a women tightly before getting into a small yellow ship. Before it could blast off though a peasant women holding a small child came running up and knocked on the glass of the ship. She looked like she had been sobbing heavily so the two saiyans opened the glass.   
"Please your highness take my child with you! She isn't in a high enough class to be saved other wise, please take Rae with you!" The women broke out sobbing again, the teen girl took the baby and held it close to her chest tightly as the boy nodded. With a final sob they shut the glass and the boy launched the ship. He put his arm around the girl and the infant quickly and held them to him. A few minutes later the planet Vegeta-sei exploded before their eyes.

VISON OVER

Pan awoke screaming when she felt three sets of arms holding her down with all their strength. She could see golden light and realized she was super saiyan. Pan looked around some more after she quickly powered down, it was her grandpa, Raditz and Kakkarot holding on to her. All were looking at her in amazement. She stared up at them knowing her secret was out, and would have to explain. Bardock was the first perosn to speak.

"Decided to stop hiding that now?" He said as he shooed his sons out of Pan's room.

"You knew?" She asked as if she didn't care.

"Visions tell you what you need to know." Bardock shot back but then added something.

"It helps if you are one too." Now Pan was interested and in shock.

"Hmpf, yeah right old man!" Pan said jokingly, hopping for a match.

"Wanna bet, I don't have work later today, get more rest and meet me in the family Gravity Room, the passage is under the sink, come enjoy your ass whipping." Pan nodded and launched a fist into the air at the thought of a spar. Pan again pulled up her cover off the floor and covered herself up to her chin again. Slowly she drifted into a vision free sleep.

The next morning Pan awoke with bright sunlight in her eye's.

'Stupid sun, it's a mass conspiracy against me, first sleep and now the sun. What's next?' She groggily thought. She quickly showered and put on a set of armor. Pan thought it would be nice to have her old gi back. So Pan headed down to the med lab hopping it was still there and maybe mended. She adjusted her bandana as she walked out the door. As Pan walked the halls she began to realize how hopelessly lost she really was. Pan sank to the floor thinking on how to find her way, refusing defeat as an answer. After half an hour and many of Pan's nerves later she was in the med lab finding and smiling triumphantly. She found her old orange and blue gi in one of the changing booths, luckily it was all mended. After changing out of the armor and into the gi Pan felt back to normal and couldn't wait to spar someone. She felt ready to face anyone in the palace who would fight her, but at the moment she had a fight with another super saiyan. The thought of the up coming fight made Pan's saiyan blood boil in excitement. Pan started towards the house so she could get into the G. R. As she was about to enter her new home on Vegeta-sei Pan ran smack into a wall. Pan's quick reaction to this was to drop into a fighting stance. The wall which was really her brother Kakkarot merely grunted and dropped into a fighting stance. Both of the siblings powered up a bit and were about to launch at each other and start a battle in the middle of the hall way. That was until they found they couldn't because Prince Vegeta was standing in between them.

"Kakkarot G.R., I wish to have a word with the girl before I come kick your ass ." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms over his chest like always. Pan came out of her fighting stance and glared at Vegeta.

"What do you want? Why did you have to interrupt Kakkarot's and my battle?" Vegeta now added a smirk to his features.

"I'm the prince of all saiyans, I do what I want." He replied cockily as he watched Pan eye's glint amusement.

"That still does not explain why you had to interrupt my fight with my brother." Pan said now crossing her own arms over her chest and glaring.

"You get the honor of sparring me again this afternoon after we eat lunch in the dinning room." Vegeta said as he watched for her reaction.

Is that all you came to tell me 'Geta? Pan asked in a bored voice in Vegeta's mind. His own glare intensified as he heard her in his mind.

Why the hell do you feel the need to invade my mind.

I don't know, maybe because I feel like annoying you.

Get out.

Nope and if you don't stop I'm going to stay in your mind while your sparring Kakkarot so that way you can't concentrate.

This isn't over. Vegeta finally said ending the mental talk.

"Lunch is at 12:30, where your sparring clothes and be ready for a beating." With that Vegeta turned and walked off to the G. R. to spar with Kakkarot while Pan went into the house.

Once in the kitchen Pan headed towards the sink, she stopped right in front of it and stood. It just hit her she didn't know how to get in. Sighing she sat at the sink trying to will the passage to open with her mind, a very useless idea. There was a hissing noise as the sink down into the floor and seconds later it returned up holding Bardock. He smirked at Pan then motioned for her to join him. Daringly she stepped on to the platform that had been the sink. It slowly sank into the floor, revealing a huge room. The room itself was all white and basically resembled the gravity room Pan was used to in her own time line. Pan had only seconds to look around as her step fathergreat grandpa shot at her in full force. Holding up her arms she blocked his incoming attack. At the last second she gave it a small blast to distract her step father. Pan darted behind Bardock as he hit at her after image. She elbowed him in the back hopping to give her self some time to power up. Bardock knew she was coming and under swiped her feet. She backed up a bit and sent another ki his way, flying up higher afterwards. Pan quickly thought of all the things that had ever angered her, all the times she had been hurt and times when her family was in danger. Feeling the power coursing through her she felt something snap in her mind. She was super saiyan and also as she looked around saw here that her stepfather had done the same. It was creepy he looked identical to her grandpa, Goku. She didn't have much time to think as the two launched into a true super saiyan battle like none other.


	7. More Training and the angry Vegeta

Chapter 7: More sparring!

A-N: still haven't got anything to say........... Except thank you all my reviewers and my beta reader! Oh yeah my b-day is on the 30th so wish me a happy one if you want to

On with the story

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I own DBZ!**

**Pan: What was that?**

**Me hopefully: I...own...DBZ**

**Pan: Really…Oh Vegeta some assistants...Ka...me...ha...me...**

**Vegeta: Big...Bang...A...**

**Me: hiding EEP! No I don't it's not mine but Gabe said he might buy it for me!   
Starts mumbling to self I own a veggie-weggie card and it's alllllll mine. Repeats 0.0**

**Vegeta and Pan: Too bad**!

"...." Speaking

'Thinking'

Bond speaking

Telepathically

Me butting in or (...) Umm can't think of anything else sorry to bug ya again...

Last time:

She backed up a bit and sent another ki blast his way, flying up higher afterwards. Pan quickly thought of all the things that had ever angered her, all the times she had been hurt and times when her family was in danger. Feeling the power coursing through her she felt something snap in her mind. She was super saiyan and also as she looked around saw here that her stepfather had done the same. It was creepy he looked identical to her grandpa, Goku. She didn't have much time to think as the two launched into a true super saiyan battle like none other.

This time:

The exhausted super saiyan Pan flew at an almost equally exhausted Bardock. Blow for blow they had exchanged over the last four hours. Neither had bested the other yet. Raditz stood from the sidelines waiting for either one to notice him. He watched as his father shot a kick at Pan's head and she grabbed his ankle and twisted him around. He shot a ki blast making Pan counter with her own; it could go on for hours. Ten minutes passed by and they had yet to notice him. Quickly he decided to jump into the fight, knowing he would get beaten badly by the two super saiyans. Both golden fighters stopped as Raditz stood in between them.

"Pan the Prince has summoned you for lunch." Raditz said as he tried to hide a smirk at the state of Pan's clothes. Her eye's got wide and she mumbled a string of curses that her grandfather never expected to come from his great granddaughter's mouth. Bardock powered down and descended towards the floor. Pan followed as she quickly began to tie together some of the rips in her gi. The three left the training room in silence except for Pan's constant swearing. Pan saw Kakkarot lounging on the couch taking a nap. Pan longed to do the same but knew that lunch would recharge her more then a nap could. Pan adjusted her Bandana and left in the direction of the dinning hall.

Vegeta's day up until lunch

Vegeta stormed down the halls. He need to some stress from earlier this morning. He had run into his 'father' and it had put his anger above and beyond what it should be at this time in the morning. What he need most was to take said stress out on Kakkarot. Also his mother had wanted him to bring Pan to lunch. It was a special lunch she held once a month. Invited were many lords and other rulers from different planets. His 'father' rarely attended unless there was something in it for him. Vegeta had always attended these lunch-ins unless he positively couldn't. This small thing alone brought joy to his mother's heart and that was something he wouldn't take from her. Pan flitted through his mind and Vegeta let loose a ki blast into the hall. Vegeta, prince of all saiyans, was confused. Very confused about Pan to be exact and to the point. Why had this girl come into his life? Why did she befriend him while others feared him? Lastly why did she have to confuse he, the almighty prince? Pan and Kakkarot's power levels rose, and the prince picked up his pace. As he rounded the last corner to Kakkarot's house he caught hold of an amusing sight. Pan and Kakkarot were ready to rip each other's throats out. Phasing out the back in between the siblings he was stopping the up coming fight.

"Kakkarot G.R., I wish to have a word with the girl before I come to spar." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms over his chest like always. He could see that Pan was visibly mad and glaring at him. Kakkarot walked off in the direction of the G.R.

"What do you want? This had better be important, if you had to interrupt Kakkarot's and my battle."

Vegeta now added a smirk to his features, this was proving to be amusing...

"I'm the prince of all saiyans, I do what I want." He replied cockily as he watched Pan eye's glint in amusement. 'It's fun annoying her.'

"That still does not explain why you had to interrupt my fight with my brother," She shot back now crossing her own arms over her chest and increasing her glare.

"You get the honor of sparring with me again this afternoon after we eat lunch in the dinning room." Vegeta said as he watched for her reaction.

Is that all you came to tell me 'Geta? Pan asked in Vegeta's mind.

His own glare intensified as he heard her in his mind, in fact she sounded quite bored.

Why the hell do you feel the need to invade my mind?! He sent back to her angrily

I don't know, maybe because I feel like annoying you.

'She thinks this is a game?'

Get out. He growled in her mind as he said this.

Nope, and if you don't stop I'm going to stay in your mind while your sparring Kakkarot so that way you can't concentrate.

'She's evil.... good quality...' __This isn't over. Vegeta finally said ending the mental talk.

"Lunch is at 12:30, wear your sparring clothes and be ready for a beating." Vegeta turned his back and headed towards the G.R. with a small smile. He suddenly realized he was smiling.

'Dear Kami, what am I coming to, smiling over Pan?' Vegeta plowed through the G.R. doors and cranked the gravity to 450. Kakkarot hit the floor with a splat. Vegeta laughed and got into a sparring position. Kakkarot slowly raised himself from the floor unsteadily.

"Dammit Vegeta did you have to do that?" Vegeta smirked with a bit of mischief.

"Of course" Vegeta shot at Kakkarot. The gravity was holding him back so Vegeta hit him full force. Kakkarot leapt out of the hole and powered up. His fist shot at Vegeta at full force. (An: It's hard to write fighting things in sentences. That's why I have a lot of trouble writing them and they are not very good) Vegeta snorted and ducked the punch, kicking Kakkarot in the face.

Three hours later Kakkarot laid in a bloody mess at Vegeta's feet. Vegeta lowered the gravity at one point back to 100 and Kakkarot had some how landed a few blows on Vegeta. Putting an arm under Kakkarot's one shoulder Vegeta pulled him to the med lab. Even the Prince of all saiyans needs at least one friend and Kakkarot was his. Pan, well Pan was Pan to him for now. Raditz and Salene were at his desk shamelessly making out. Vegeta smirked and cleared his throat. The two ignored him not realizing who there were ignoring and the punishment that could follow. As he watched the two he saw something that truly caught his eye. He extended his ki so that it reached the woman's ki. Yes, now he had seen something interesting and felt something interesting.

"Raditz, I see you have took a mate and she is now carrying a child," Vegeta smirked, as Salene and Raditz quickly broke apart. Raditz snarled and pulled his brother over to a tank. Coming back he glared at the prince.

"Yes I have. What of it _o_' prince?" Raditz said as he ready another tank for the prince to use. He really didn't want anyone to know about him and Salene yet; it was to be a surprise at a later time.

As the prince smirked and ready himself to be healed he spoke one more time.

"As soon as I'm finished, you are to tell your sister Pan, that I've summoned her for lunch."

At this Raditz had to snicker, he was amused at this statement.

"So you've chosen my sister to be you mate in the long run great prince? Interesting choice, she's just as hot headed as you." Of course the prince heard none of this because he was already in his tank taking a brief heal.

Author Note: Yes, Yes I know it's short, but I wanted to get it posted before my birthday. LoL I already got some of my presents, I got a Vegeta action figure and a Vegeta book I'm sooo happy!

Thanks for reading please for mini Vegeta's sake and mine review!

Mini Vegeta: Hmpf, freak.

Me: What was that Veggie-chan? Raises the all powerful kiwi above her head in a threatening manner

Mini Vegeta: Stupid Onna, Just review her story so she puts the kiwi away.

Me: Thought so Veggie-Chan…

Peace all!

Mini Vegeta: Help us all...


	8. I know what you did all you life

Chapter 8: I know what you did all you life.....

A-N: A lightbulb just exploded! I got this great idea from Shadeknight. Your latest idea about the whole exploring the others mind shall be involved with this chapter. This is for you, ShadeKnight and my beta reader who has taught me so much! Also sorry this took so long, my beta reader and I were work very hard on it!

Thanks all the rest of you for the reviews!

Mini Geta: Onna just shut up and let them read!

Me: I would if you would shut up first!

Mini Geta: hmpf I'm going to find Pan *sticks tongue out* 

Me: good..... *plots evily* 0.0 sorry continue you on

Disclaimer:

Me: I own DBZ!

Pan: What was that?

Me *hopefully*: I...own...DBZ

Pan: Really..Oh Vegeta some assistants..Ka..me..ha..me..

Vegeta: Big...Bang...A...

Me: *hiding* EEP! No I don't it's not mine but Bob, Rissa and Marrisa said they might buy it for me! *starts mumbling to self* I own a veggie-weggie card and it's alllllll mine. *repeats* 0.0

Vegeta and Pan: Too bad!

"...." Speaking

'Thinking'

~Bond speaking~

*Telepathically*

\Me butting in\ or (..) Umm can't think of anything else sorry to bug ya again...

Last time:

Vegeta smirked as Salene and Raditz quickly broke apart. Raditz snarled and pulled his brother over to a tank. Coming back he glared at the prince. 

"Yes I have. What of it O' prince?" Raditz said as he ready another tank for the prince to use. He really didn't want anyone to know about him and Salene yet, it was to be a surprise at a later time. As the prince smirked and ready himself to be healed he spoke on more time.

"As soon as I'm finished, you are to tell your sister Pan, that I've summoned her for lunch." At this Raditz had to snicker he was amused at this statement. 

"So you've chosen my sister to be your mate in the long run great prince? Interesting choice, she's just as hot headed as you." Of course the prince heard none of this because he was already in his tank taking a brief heal.

This time:

Pan was waiting to walk down the last hallway to the dinning hall when she whipped around and crouched low. She could have sworn she heard something, but yet it was so quiet in the hallway you could hear a pin drop. Pan started walking slowly, trying to keep her senses sharp and alert. The faint click of gold hitting stone could be heard as she strained her ears. It was coming from behind her, so naturally Pan darted forward supposedly away from the sound. It happened in a split second and the victims didn't know what happened. Pan was out cold on the floor, beside her lay Vegeta and standing just above the two was the king.

Vegeta's dream-like state 

(A\N: Ok this is going to be weird, I wanna write on how Vegeta sees all of this but I don't wanna write it in his POV. Please bear with me and remember different time line so Vegeta doesn't know certain people.)

Vegeta felt like he was floating, and had no clue where he was. The only thing he could see was a small scene playing before him. It took him a moment but the people within the scene could not hear him nor did they know he was there. Vegeta watched with interest at what was playing before him and decided to find out what was going on.

In front of the small 4-year-old girl stood a big yellow building; it was in the shape of a huge dome. The little girl had short black hair that came down to her chin at the most, an orange bandana keeping it behind her ears. Her midnight blue eyes were a light in curiosity. This small child was Pan Son at a tenderly young age heading for the first time to Capsule Corp. Pan was holding the hand of a teen that was identical to Kakkarott. She kept calling the boy Uncle Goten; whoever that was.

Vegeta snorted, so big deal now he was going insane; dreaming strangely about Pan as a kid. Goten and Pan walked up to the blue door and entered the huge dome, Vegeta following behind slowly. Inside the house Pan was told to take a nap on the couch while the boy, Goten, went to find someone named Bulma and some else named Gosan. Vegeta watched as Pan laughed and hopped off the couch and took off in a sprint to the halls. He of course followed curious to what Pan was up to. Pan suddenly smacked into a hard wall, landing backward on her butt with an 'oof'. 

Vegeta snickered thinking along the lines of 'baka'; he never thought to look at what exactly Pan ran into. Pan looked up to be staring into the coal black eyes of the regular time line's Vegeta. (An: ok I'm going to call the real Vegeta - A.Vegeta and the Teen Vegeta- shall just be called Vegeta. Hope this isn't confusing.)

This was the first time Pan had ran into any one on her journeys through Capsule Corps.' halls. She stood up fiercely and made as if she was going to attack. A.Vegeta chuckled and lowered into a sparring position. Pan went to hit him but found she was only swiping at air and instead being held but the neck of her shirt in front A.Vegeta. 

"Chibi have you ever been trained?" He asked in a grunt voice as he held the small girl. Vegeta was in awe, 'How was it that he was older than Pan? It had to be impossible, right?' Then it hit him, Pan was a time hopper or this was one big stupid dream. 

Everything flashed forward suddenly and Vegeta found himself in another scene. This time he was in a room, it was orange and blue mixed in swirls on the wall. There was a long bed covered in a tie-dye comforter and rainbow pillows. A bookcase stacked full of books, dresser full of cloths and various training items adorned the room. Most littered here and there in nooks and crannies. The door burst open, flying in also was a crying Pan. She flung herself onto the bed, angrily punching the pillow as she landed. Vegeta could hear her mumbling something about being alone and stupid Vegeta having to be an arrogant jerk. He suddenly could hear small sobs coming from Pan. Needless to say, Vegeta was shocked at this side of Pan; she looked like someone who would never cry. A young boy entered the room and sat beside Pan, rubbing her back as she finished.

"Pan, did Mom and Dad leave again?" He asked as he sat on the edge of her bead.

"Yeah Gosan they did, they wanted another 'vacation'." The young boy hugged Pan and said he was going off to find Lynn. 

Pan was left alone to her sorrow. Looking out a window, she saw a small star glittering in the distance. She closed her eyes and decided to make a hopeful wish. "Star light, star bright, please grant the wish I wish tonight. I wish to be the strongest; I wish to be non affected by pitiful emotions of sadness. Lastly I wish not to have to be alone...." Pan laid back down on her bed and let sleep take over her worn out body. A stray hair fell in her face and Vegeta reached to brush it back but couldn't sadly.

The memories switched again and Vegeta was now in the middle of a heated spar between himself and Pan. (An: Vegeta and Pan's first fight in the story while she's on Vegeta-sei.) Vegeta watched as he punched Pan and she kicked out his knee. Strangely, he suddenly heard a sentence that must of come from Pan. 'He's different from the Vegeta I'm used to. He seems less arrogant and cocky. He was sad though, I can feel it even if he doesn't show it.' and then 'He's kinda cute when he isn't frowning. Where the hell did that come from?! This is Vegeta we're talking about! ACK! Bad thoughts!' Vegeta was confused, why hadn't he heard this stuff when they were fighting? Vegeta quietly watched as the fight ended, without realizing he was cringing whenever Pan was hit.

~~~Vegeta's dream-thingy over~~~

~~~Pan's vision~~~

A girl and boy darted through the darkness as they ran down the hall. The girl stopped suddenly as another male appeared in front of them. He didn't speak and kept shifting his eyes towards an exit. He didn't seem to want to wait any longer, he silently pulled them along. The group stopped in the vast shadows as a guard stalked by them. There were three tall guards and the three teens watched them as they passed. Soon they stood in front of two small ships on a docking bay. The silent boy went and opend the doors so they could escape the ship. The first boy and the girl got into the one ship and the other boy joined them moments later. Before he did so though he locked and melted the docking bay's doors shut so the enemy would have a harder time getting through. As they prepared to launch the ship millions of ki blasts engulfed the ship. Standing there firing the biggest blast was Frieza looking very angry among his troops. The small saiyan pod burst free and off into deep space. 

~~ Vision over ~~

~Vegeta's dream like state again~

Vegeta floated above as he strangely watched a fourteen-year-old Pan and what had to be another version of himself agian. Pan was a legendary super saiyan and so was his other self. It was amazing to see such an intense fight. He watched as one fist after another met and was bettered. 

'Kami why didn't I see she was this strong?' Vegeta saw the other version of himself nail Pan causing her to go back to normal power. Then the other version laughed at her as she hit the ground

"Get up chibi, can you get any weaker?" The other self teased cruelly. Vegeta was seething mad and he didn't even know it, or better yet why.

'Who has the right to beat Pan like this? No one...' The other self lowered to the ground and landed on the ground next to the hole. He leaped in and pulled Pan out. Pan passed out in his arms and the memory faded away. 

  
  


Vegeta looked around seeing a maybe ten year old Pan digging through some boxes. Beside her lay an open leather bound book. The page was turned to a color photo of a man in an orange and blue gi, his boots were black and he looked exactly like Kakkarot. 

'Is that really Kakkarot?' He could tell she was searching for something and wondered what it could be. Looking around the navy blue room, it seemed to be a storage area if anything. Pan suddenly pulled an orange gi out and a blue undershirt. Blue wristbands and black boots came out next. The outfit looked old and worn, yet, it seemed powerful in a sense. She pulled the entire outfit, which looked like it was supposed to fit a grown man, over her other clothes and punched a fist into the air. Pan also had on her orange bandana as she paced around the room with the new clothes. 

Seconds later the other version of Vegeta walked into the room, "Why are you wearing that chibi?"

"I'm wearing it 'cause it was my grandpa's!" Pan exclaimed loudly not liking the fact that the gi might be taken from her. 

"I was going to give that to you when you were ready."

"Well, sensei I think I'm pretty damn ready. My father told me all about Grandpa and I just know I can be as strong as him if I have this!"

"Fine Chibi, lets spar some more." Vegeta claimed as he walked out of the room with Pan trailing behind him. The memory again faded away.

  
  


The new memory was at a blue house. A man stood with a young woman. This time the Pan he saw was around the age of 12 or 13 maybe. She was yelling, yelling at the man and woman angrily. 

"I wont call either of you Gosan and my parents. I've practically raised him, you're both always out on your 'vacations'."

The man stepped forward and looked ready to strike Pan who had an upset Gosan behind her. He pointed his finger at her, almost directly in her face. Pan snarled in a dangerous manor.

"Listen here young lady, we are your parents and you will do as we say..." Pan swatted his finger away and broke his speech off.

"Gohan, I wont listen you, I am taking Gosan and myself to Capsule Corp. and we'll be back when I say so!" With that, Pan flew off with Gosan right behind her. Gohan also took to the air and chased Pan down. Gosan grabbed her out of their father's grasp and shot into super saiyan to escape him. He continued to chase the two down as he flew behind them in super saiyan 2. His son was clutching Pan and trying to fly as fast as he could. Amazingly Gosan made it to Capsule Corp. and down in to the training room before Gohan managed to catch them. Pan saw her father grab at Gosan, in the split second she yelled the one thing that could help. 

"SENSEI!" It was amazing how quickly A. Vegeta appeared in the training room. He glared at Gohan menacingly, crossing his arms over his chest and stalking towards him. He pulled Gosan out of Gohan's grip and handed him over to Pan.

"Get out." A. Vegeta said quietly to Gohan, pointing towards the door and stepping in front of the children. Gohan turned and marched out never looking back but mumbling all the way.

The memory shifted again after this.

~Over~

Pan woke up with her head pounding and something around her waist. As she shot up her head spun and the object's grip got tighter. She looked and saw the object in question was a tail but not her own. Turning onto her other side, Pan found the owner of the tail and was quite surprised. Softly curled next to her was the prince of all saiyans in a restless sleep. Pan watched as he tossed and turned a few times. 

'He looks so innocent in his sleep.... Ack! Wait, remember this is Vegeta'

Vegeta finally mumbled something and began to sit up when he quickly laid back down. He mumbled something again that sounded close to 'damn head'. He somehow pulled Pan closer to him and drifted back off to sleep. 

Pan's mind seemed to shut down for a few moments in shock. Pan shook Vegeta's shoulder a few times hoping to wake him.

"Vegeta, Geta come on, wake up." Vegeta blinked himself into consciousness. His eyes grew wide as he saw how close he was to Pan. Pan pulled away a bit slowly and sat up. Vegeta blinked a few more times and joined Pan sitting up. 

"Ugh, where are we and why are you here?" Pan heard the mock anger in his voice and spoke accordingly. 

"No clue, I just remember seeing you then waking up here next to you." She shuttered from a sudden cold. Pan realized Vegeta had let go of her and removed his tail from her. She didn't know how to feel, relieved or sad. 

"Where are you from?" Vegeta asked unexpectedly. Pan scowled at his question. 

" Vegeta-sei, like any other saiyan." Vegeta frowned, his eyes turned into a hard, coal black stare. 

"No, where are you really from? No more of this other bull shit, the truth." Pan stood up off the bed and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"I am telling the truth!" Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and stood up across from Pan. 

"Then who the hell are Gosan, Gohan and who is the man you call sensei. Why does he look like me? Who the hell are you Pan?" 

Pan sat back down on the huge bed. She was in shock, where did he find out all this? There was silence in the small room. Vegeta continued to stand and glare at Pan while she stared into space. Finally, five minutes later Pan seemed to come out of the shock. 

"Have you ever believed in time machines?" 

Vegeta looked at her. "Maybe, but what..." 

Pan held up a hand to stop him. "I'm from a different time line, one where Frieza destroys Vegeta-sei. Thus leaving you, my grandfather, Raditz and Nappa the only full blooded saiyans left. My grandpa is Kakkarott, as unbelievable as that sounds. His pod lands on earth and he is a wild, destructive child until he hits his head and gets amnesia. He fights many great fights and wins them all. Eventually he mates and has a son, Gohan. Goku defeats Frieza and does so as a super saiyan. Years later he has another son, Goten. Later Gohan meets a girl named Videl; they have two children, Gosan and I. On my sixteenth birthday I got mad and got into a time machine, hit some buttons and crashed here." Pan said deciding not to go into to exact details. Vegeta was still trying to absorb all this information when another question came to his mind. 

"What happened to me after the planet was destroyed?" Pan looked at him with sadness. 

"You come to earth, try to destroy it and kill my dad and my grandpa. They win though, and you retreat badly injured heading towards Namek. You meet my dad again while searching for the dragon balls-magical orbs that grant wishes- trying to keep them from Frieza. Frieza finds all of you and people battle, you die and my grandpa comes, goes Super saiyan and defeats Frieza. You are then wished back and become a good guy. You mate a human and have two kids, Trunks and Bra. I'm born, I meet you and you train me." 

Vegeta frowned for a few moments then spoke. "I name my children after under garments?"

Pan looked at him and nearly fell off the bed laughing. Vegeta aimed a small ki blast at her and shot. Pan caught the blast and threw it back. He let it fly up and hit the ceiling. 

"Seriously why are we here Geta?" Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and laid back on the bed. 

"Why do you insist on calling me Geta?" Pan flopped back on to the bed. She landed with her head resting on one of Vegeta's out stretched arms. His tail unknowingly curled around her waist. 

"I used to call my sensei Vegeta. During a session before I had earned his respect, I called him Vegeta and received one of the worst beatings in all my training sessions for what he said was disrespect. I don't like using that name, I've had bad feelings ever since." 

Vegeta pondered this statement for some time. Pan stayed near the warmth all the while. 

'By having my own name I'm hurting Pan.' Vegeta thought feeling guilty all of a sudden, something he had hardly felt before. The door opened very quickly, startling the both of them. The next instant they stood side by side in fighting stances. 

The imposter king of all saiyans stood in the door looking at the two mockingly. He stepped forward and a set of guards stepped in. Pan heard Vegeta mutter 'Nappa and Marco' from her side. The taller of the two saiyan guards was bald and looked angry. He wore just he armor top and some type of armor shorts. The other man wore black spandex with black armor covering it. His tail could be seen wrapped around is leg. He had jet-black hair that spiked in a part. The king nodded and Marco began to walk towards Pan. Surprisingly Vegeta began to growl menacingly trying to give the guy a warning. However, Marco didn't heed this warning and tried to grab Pan. He never had a chance; he met the ground before he came a foot's length away from Pan. Vegeta was still growling and standing in front of Pan as he smirked at his win. Pan was a little freaked out, Vegeta sounded like an angry wild animal. 

"Tsk, Tsk, Vegeta settle down, the guards merely wish to take the whore to where she is needed."

Pan was now snarling along with Vegeta. How did anyone get off calling her a whore? She had done nothing to deserve that name and she'd be damned if anyone got away with calling her such. Pan was now emitting a growl to rival Vegeta's. Nappa stepped forward distracting both teen saiyans for a split second, long enough for the king to grab Pan from behind.

  
  


A-N: CLIFFY! Hee hee thanks again to all my reviewers! Here's another chapter for ya It is twelve pages long so be special!

Mini Vegeta: someone save me! This onna is nuts!

Me: Vegeta.....

Mini Vegeta: hmfp, please reveiw...

Me: good Vegeta you may train now

Mini Vegeta: save me......

Peace out 

kiwi and Mini Vegeta


	9. The escape lame Title I know

Chapter 9:

An: Well its time for the next chapter I bet none of you wanna hear it right?

Vegeta: yes!

Me: wrong Veggie that's what they came for so that's what they shall get. Thank you for reviewing for all of you's that did.

Disclaimer:

Me: I own DBZ!

Pan: What was that?

Me *hopefully*: I...own...DBZ

Pan: Really..Oh Vegeta some assistants..Ka..me..ha..me..

Vegeta: Big...Bang...A...

Me: *hiding* EEP! No I don't it's not mine but Bob, Rissa and Marrisa said they might buy it for me! *starts mumbling to self* I own a veggie-weggie card and it's alllllll mine. *repeats* 0.0

Vegeta and Pan: Too bad!

"...." Speaking

'Thinking'

~Bond speaking~

*Telepathically*

\Me butting in\ or (..) Umm can't think of anything else sorry to bug ya again...

Vegeta: why can't you people save me?!

  
  
  
  


Pan: so you're your trapped here?......

  
  
  
  


Last time:

Pan was now snarling along with Vegeta. How did anyone get off calling her a whore? She had done nothing to deserve that name and she'd be damned if anyone got away with calling her such. Nappa stepped forward distracting both teen saiyans for a split second, long enough for the king to grab Pan from behind.

  
  


This time:

Pan felt something wrap around her body, holding her arms to her sides. Her human emotions started to kick in, Pan began to panic. Her snarling grew louder as she began to try and trash around, anything that could get her arms free. King Vegeta struggled to keep hold of the frantic Pan. Vegeta was fighting Nappa, trying to get the older saiyan to join his partner on the floor. King Vegeta still kept hold on Pan as she began to power up. Vegeta while fighting was glaring over at her.

*Come on Pan, break free!* the voice echoed in her mind a few times. Pan then knew her only hope to break free of the hold. She was going to go super saiyan, a force to reckon with. Pan let out an angry scream, her power level shooting up as she did so. Something in her mind clicked and she could feel the power coursing through her. Pan struggled a bit more before the grip broke. Pan turned around and slammed her fist into the imposter king's face. Nappa stopped fighting and rushed over to the fallen king. Marco started coming around and quickly followed Nappa out of the doors. Pan powered down as she watched them all leave. Vegeta walked over to her side looking at her differently then his usual glare.

"How hard did you punch him?" Pan looked over at Vegeta and sighed. She didn't answer but lay back down on the big comfy bed. 

"Thanks." She finally said as she thought of the message she had received telepathically. Vegeta 'hmpfed' and took a seat near the door, waiting for another attack.

  
  


~Vision~

A young boy walked the desolate hallways of an enemy's ship. He was looking for a room, one room out of a hundred. The room itself wasn't important but the objects inside the room that held the value. He felt a sharp increase in power and took in a dash towards it. The boy saw two men dragging another slumped over man away from a room down the hall. He waited in the shadows until they had long passed. He found the door where they were being kept. Slowly the boy opened the door and was instantly attacked...

  
  


~Vision over~

Pan woke up to crashing and punches flying. She could see Vegeta fighting in the room with someone. Black hair, yellow and blue gi.... Gosan! 

"STOP!" Vegeta didn't seem to hear her but Gosan did. He stopped in mid punch that resulted in Vegeta hitting him in the unprotected chest. Gosan winced; the prospect of broken bones was evident as he took in air. Vegeta went to punch Gosan again but found he couldn't. Pan was blocking Gosan from another hit, like a big sister should. Vegeta glared and crossed his arms over his chest giving Pan a questioning look through his glare. 

" 'Geta this is my little brother, Gosan." Vegeta 'hmpfed' and offered a hand down to Gosan to help him stand. Gosan, with one arm clutching his ribs the other grabbed a hold of his sister. Pan helped him over to the bed and let him sit.

"Gosan, why are you here? Are Gohan and mom home early?" Pan took a seat cross-legged on the floor. Vegeta glared again and did the same as he observed the new boy.

"You said you totaled the time machine right? I was sent to give you a new one. Oh yeah, and your sensei wanted to know what his past self was like." Gosan pulled a small orange capsule from his gi belt. Pan took it from him shoving it into her own gi belt. Gosan looked around, a glint appeared in his eyes.

"So you've been in here alone?" A small smirk appeared on his face.

"Yeah, what of it?" Vegeta shot back not realizing the he had taken Gosan's bait.

"Pan what happened here, with him and you in this big room?" Pan had already caught on to what he was hinting at and decided to end it.

"The same thing you and Lynn did last night." Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and Gosan's mouth became like a goldfish's for a few seconds. 

"That's cold sis, but nothing happened." Pan laughed and rolled her eyes at her baby brother. Gosan stood and walked over to the far side of the room, near the door. He peaked his head out of the door a bit and looked around the hallway. Pan ripped a piece of the bed sheet off and walked towards Gosan, tapping him gingerly on the shoulder.

"Here let me wrap your chest, it will hurt less then." Gosan turned around and took off his gi shirt letting his sister wrap the fabric tightly around his chest. Vegeta watched the two quietly from his resting spot. He was a bit amazed by the sibling love that was happening. Usually on Vegeta-sei siblings fought like there was no tomorrow but these two truly loved one another. 

'Just like a true family should be like...' Vegeta thought as he remembered that the only one who loved him was his mother, though he didn't get to ponder long as Gosan spoke again.

"...I'll scout ahead, you two follow." Gosan said before he sprinted down the dark hall. 

Pan grabbed Vegeta's wrist and drug him with her. Gosan glanced around a corner. Then he waved for them to come, as they rounded the corner the group pressed themselves against the wall as a set of guards stalked by them. 

After half an hour of traveling down the dim corridors the three saiyans reached the ships' docking bay. Gosan pointed to a big saiyan space pod and whispered for them to get in, while he sealed the doors. He turned and shot a blast at the huge doors melting them together and hopped into the ship. As the ship readied to launch hundreds of ki blasts erupted towards the ship. Standing in the front of an army was the king angrily chucking the blasts. The ship shot out of the docking bay followed by many ki blasts. Pan had somehow fallen into Vegeta as the ship took off. At the moment he held her tightly in his grasp thankful the imposter hadn't captured his Pan.

  
  


A-n: well there you's go! Another chapter for the fans, lol happy late Thankgiving and merry early Christmas incase I don't post another chapter before then. Please review and leave your ideas.

Vegeta: who wants to wish these baka's happy holidays?

Me: why u do Veggie... *holds a kiwi in a threatening manner*

Vegeta: *sighs* Happy *hmpf* holidays

Pan: Geta you act like being here is bad thing...

peace out

kiwi and mini Vegeta and now my newest friend Pan


	10. Questions this is scary, i used a real t...

Chapter 10: Questions

A-N: I'm soooooo sorry this has taken so long! I've started a new story and then suddenly the teachers started throwing too much in... and the worst part is I've made the musical which sucks up Monday nights.... Another reason this wasn't updated sooner is my email screwed up and i couldn't open the attachment to get the chapter -.- Don't be mad and I'll try my best to keep this updated. The good news; I know how I'm ending the story! I'm estimating about 10-15 more chapters if there short longer might be 7-9. I might try to put a lemon in if a lot of people want it.. Only thing is that I'll have to ask my friend to write it...^.^ well I'm done now

Mini Vegeta: you're a shameful author kiwi-sama...

ME: *sticks tongue out* shut it veggie or I might just relieve my writer's block stress on you

MV: ...

Me: reviewers!:

LiLasadogurL: Sorry I'm taking so long and thanks for wishing me a happy new year hope ur's was good!

Lulu: you'll find out: *corny announcer voice* TODAY ON DRAGONBALL Z! Lol couldn't help myself

LoveThatSmirk: I love ur name lol thanks for the compliments!

PippinJupiter: Thanks for the review!

Beth, Butterfly Monkey Babe of Doom, Judge Empress: here's your update sorry it wasn't sooner and thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer:

Me: I own DBZ!

Pan: What was that?

Me *hopefully*: I...own...DBZ

Pan: Really..Oh Vegeta some assistants..Ka..me..ha..me..

Vegeta: Big...Bang...A...

Me: *hiding* EEP! No I don't it's not mine but Bob, Rissa and Marrisa said they might buy it for me! *starts mumbling to self* I own a veggie-weggie card and it's alllllll mine. *repeats* 0.0

Vegeta and Pan: Too bad!

"...." Speaking

'Thinking'

~Bond speaking~

*Telepathically*

\Me butting in\ or (..) Umm can't think of anything else sorry to bug ya again...

Last time:

The ship shot out of the docking bay followed by many ki blasts. Pan had somehow fallen into Vegeta as the ship took off. At the moment he held her tightly in his grasp thankful the imposter hadn't captured his Pan.

This time:

Vegeta's head was whizzing a mile a minute trying to process his past thoughts. 

'My Pan? Since when did that idea lodge itself into my advance saiyan brain?' 

He looked down at the girl that had yet to pull away, but was holding on to him tightly. He smirked slightly figuring she didn't know what she was doing.

Gosan looked over towards his sister with a sly grin. He knew what was going on and he gave it 90% chance that his sister and this version of Vegeta would end up together. Pan finally spoke, being the first to do so out loud.

"Now where are we heading?" She asked directing her question more towards Gosan. Gosan's face suddenly broke out in a wide Son Grin and he chuckled nervously. 

"Uh, I thought you could help me find Vegeta-sei." Vegeta gave a small snort and Pan left out a laugh while rolling her eyes. Vegeta reluctantly let Pan go so he could set a course for his home planet. All the way he muttered something close to 'baka'. Pan was amused and held a small grin. 

Gosan noticed, making a mental note to himself to tease her about this at home. Speaking of home he remembered that he needed to talk to Pan about coming home herself. "When are you coming home Pan? It's boring with just Lynn and myself. I mean we have fun but there's no one to cause any commotion like you could!" Gosan said to his sister as she looked out a window. Pan now let a frown slide onto her face. She seemed to let herself drift into deep thought. 

Vegeta was straining his ears; he definitely wanted to hear Pan's answer. Pan brought her head up letting her eyes rest on the back of Vegeta's head as he stood in the next room. 

"I'm not sure yet. I've met lots of our family and learned more about our tradition. Lastly I have a true friend here, and a great sparring partner. Gosan you should move to this time line with me!" Pan said as ended excitedly jumping from her seat.

"No Pan. I can't run from my problems or leave Lynn like that..." Her younger brother trailed off slowly. "Though if you're truly happy here with Geta then do stay." 

Pan blushed a slight red color. "What do you mean here with Geta?"

Gosan was unsure how to tell his sister that he need to get back to his time line without answering her previous question. 

'That my dear sister you will have to figure out on your own.'

Vegeta had come back to the room and was sitting on the couch like thing; his legs propped up on a table. He was eyeing the siblings curiously and with mild jealousy. 

'So this is how sibling act towards each other....' The next words caught him kinda off guard.

"...I'm leaving now..." His head snapped up trying to see which one had said it. 

'It was her brother. Thank Kami!' Vegeta thought as Pan took a seat next to him. His tail crept besides Pan's own tail and took hold of it with out her noticing.

Gosan took out his blue capsule and with a puff of smoke a small time machine appeared. Gosan walked over and gave Pan a tight hug and asked to talk to her for a moment alone. Vegeta went off into the control room. 

"Pan, you're my only sister but if you want to stay here with Vegeta I won't care. I'm almost old enough to move out and then Lynn and I will have our own home. There is more going on between you and Vegeta than the normal eye can see. The fault, I'm not normal and I see it. Pan, I think you've truly got something special with Vegeta." Pan was speechless as her younger brother left the room in the direction of the control room. 

Vegeta looked up as Gosan entered and was rewarded with a hit from a ki blast. Gosan had a look of up most seriousness on as he stared Vegeta in the eye. "If you hurt my sister I WILL track you down and I WILL kill you. She's been through a lot and she's trying to get over her biggest fear; being alone. I think you're the one who can help her, but as I said hurt her and die..." Gosan said as he left the room and got into the time machine. Lastly before he left he waved a good bye to his sister.

That night was a cold one in the space ship carrying two head towards one's home planet. There were only three blankets, one for each bed. Though Pan had insisted that she would be fine with one Vegeta could hear her shivering below. After 20 more minutes he finally got annoyed and hopped of his bed. Pan's eyes were scrunched tightly shut as she tried to curl into a little ball hoping to hold in some body warmth. He poked her in the middle of the forehead and her eyes opened instantly.

"W-What do y-you wan-t?" Pan said as she huddled under her covers more. 

"Are you cold?" Pan looked up, Vegeta was talking in a worried voice. His eyes held a look of concern and Pan was shocked at how nice the question had been asked. 

"Yeah, just a bit chilly in here don't you think?" Vegeta didn't answer but instead curled up behind Pan. Each had their own blanket and they shared the last one peacefully. Both fell asleep feeling good and warm.

The next morning Pan awoke to the warm body and sighed contently. 'I could wake up to this everyday.' She thought closing her eyes snuggling towards the warmth even more. Though then suddenly her eyes snapped open again. 'What did I just think? Remember Pan this is Vegeta!' Pan was quite surprised when a little voice answered her.

(A-N: the little voice is shown with this: ^...^ ok?)

^Admit it, you like this. ^

'I do not!' Pan thought back with force to the voice.

^Yes you do! Look at him he's gorgeous! ^ The voice argued back annoyingly. Never the less Pan rolled over and took a good look at Vegeta. She watched as his smirk grew and his eyes seemed to move. Before she knew it, he rolled over on to her starting a huge wrestling match on the ship's floor.

"You were starring, couldn't you resist my royal looks?" Vegeta asked as he pinned her to the ground with his elbows. He was using his hands to tickle Pan knowing for some reason she wouldn't be able to answer. Pan gave him a push; he got up and put his hand down to help her up. Vegeta walked over to the control panel and started typing, hopefully full-proofing their course. Pan came into the control room with a plate for each of them containing enough eggs and bacon to fill a saiyan.

"Wonder how Grandpa is gonna take this..." Vegeta took his plate but gave Pan a look that said 'what'. 

"He doesn't know where I'm at or who I'm with. I don't think he'll be to thrilled when he finds out I was with you the whole time." Pan said in between bites of her food. 

Vegeta looked up at Pan giving her a look that held a bit of curiosity.

"You're afraid of being caught with me?" He asked with a slight amount of hurt. It was hardly noticeable but Pan heard it and was left speechless as he walked out of the room with out finishing his food.

A-N: well wasn't that kinda worth the wait?

MV: No it wasn't!

ME: aww give me a break please! Please review! 


	11. Change of Attitude

Chapter 11: Change of Attitude

A-N: I know I know... you're probably are like 'well let's give up on her she doesn't update anymore' Please don't! Life got so busy there and I lost sight to what was important! I'm back and I'm going to be a better author this summer and work harder! Oh yeah I'm upping the rating from PG-13 to R. There will be a lot more swearing from this point on and maybe a lemon in near the very end.

Thank you to everyone who hasn't given up on me!

Twitch

Mini Vegeta: There you go again with that stupid word!

Me: It's not stupid it's my favorite word

MV: 0.o Blonde...

ME: Smiles cheerfully You're jealous Vegeta cuz your not blonde .

MV: Mutters I can be blonde if I want to be...

ME: But mine is my natural hair color so nah sticks tongue out

MV: Mumbles At least I'm not immature...

ME Hits Vegeta with a frying pan I am not!

Gabe: Uhhhhhh…

Me: Where have you been? You were supposed to be helping me through my writer's block!

Gabe: Poof and is gone

Me: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Stupid butterfly!

Disclaimer:

Me: I own DBZ!

Pan: What was that?

Me: Hopefully I...own...DBZ

Pan: Really…Oh Vegeta, some assistance please...Ka...me...ha…me...

Vegeta: Big...Bang...A...

Me: Hiding EEP! No I don't it's not mine but Gabe said he might buy it for me!

Vegeta and Pan: Too bad!

Me: Starts mumbling to self I own a veggie-weggie card and it's alllllll mine. Repeats 0.0

"...." Speaking

'Thinking'

**Bond speaking - **new symbol!!!!!!

_**Telepathically **-_ new symbol!!!!

Me butting in or (...)

Umm can't think of anything else sorry to bug ya again...

Last time:

"You're afraid of being caught with me?" He asked with a slight amount of hurt. It was hardly noticeable, but Pan heard it and was left speechless as he walked out of the room without finishing his food.

This time:

Pan stared after Vegeta in slight shock. She was confused, why had the other Saiyan left his meal? Slowly she put her own plate down and followed him. Pan peeked her head around the small hallways of the ship.

"Geta where the hell are you?!" Pan called out in frustration. She had been searching for the baka for the last ten minutes. She let out a string of curses again as she extended her ki.

Walking into the bedroom area she began to rummage through random drawers hoping to find some training armor. Pan changed into the outfit she finally found and headed towards the gravity room to train. Her patience had worn thin and she needed some relief from the stress. She opened the door and instantly felt the pull of heavy gravity. In the middle of the room stood Vegeta, his hands wrapped in white tape, punching, kicking and flipping as fast as he could. He was shirtless and Pan could hardly keep her eyes off of him. Vegeta had yet to notice her presence and if he did he was obviously ignoring her. Quietly Pan walked over to the wall and sat down, her eyes still following his every movement. She sat there watching him for almost an hour before he noticed her. He never said anything; he just kept going at his training. Minutes later he turned up the gravity; Pan gasped when he hit the ground. She could hardly keep herself from hitting the floor; she had been reduced to staying as upright as she could on all fours. Pan crawled over to him as best she could under the gravity's pressure. Vegeta growled at her when she began to try and pull him out of the ditch.

"Baka Onna, I don't need your help!" The gravity machine started beeping loudly and Pan felt the pull of the gravity increase. She swore loudly as she was pushed farther into the ditch on top of Vegeta. Now the two Saiyans lay in the ditch cursing for all their worth. With a bit of help from the prince, Pan managed to roll over so she was beside Vegeta.

"Great one; now we're stuck to the floor, Geta," she angrily shot at Vegeta. He growled in frustration and didn't answer. Both began to strain to stand, though neither was having any luck. "We're going to have to work together..."

Vegeta slowly turned his head towards Pan.

"I don't work with idiots," the prince grumpily stated as Pan frowned.

"Why the hell do you always want to fight with me when I at least TRY and be nice?" The gravity was annoying Pan to no end and she was in great need of some stress relief. Yelling was her chill pill and right now all of the yelling was directed towards Vegeta.

"You try living my life, and then you would know why I'm always on the attack!" He glared at her with a 'if looks could kill she would be dead a hundred times over' look.

(A-N: I've been known for that look and that's what my friends call it)

"What's so fuckin' horrible that you're an ass all the time?"

Now as most of you know if you speak before you think it usually results in some bad things... Unfortunately Vegeta doesn't know that.

"My dad is dead!"

Pan gasped but then thought for a second, "Dumb-ass your father is sitting at home on the throne! If not there then he's back at that space station waiting to..." Pan trailed off as her mind wheeled over something.

'Why did Vegeta's dad shoot at us when we took off and held us hostage on his ship?'

"Geta, why was your Dad trying to kill us?" Pan noticed a frown carve itself into Vegeta's already scowling face while she asked her question.

Something in his eyes grew bright, with an evil glint. "That's not my father..." He was interrupted a second later by Pan's outburst of "What?!".

"That wasn't my father, that's an imposter. My real dad has been dead for over a year." Vegeta seemed to clam up again, not speaking another word for a half hour.

Pan let him be, her own mind thinking over what she had just heard. With much effort she lifted her arm, it was even difficult to breath, and shook Vegeta.

"Let's get out of here, we need to talk."

Vegeta made a sound of agreement, sick of lying in the indented floor. Pan let out a yell as she went super Saiyan. The energy coming off of her lit the room in a pale yellow color. Pan stood up with some effort; she reached down and grabbed Vegeta's hand. Together they used their combined power to escape the death trap- aka the Gravity room. Upon exiting the gravity room and falling onto the couches both promptly fainted from exhaustion.

About four hours later Vegeta awoke to a beeping noise. Still slightly woozy he stood and walked towards the control room. Across the one screen it announced that he and Pan would reach his home planet. A moan from the room announced that Pan was waking up. He walked into the room, with a bit of difficulty trying to race into the room with his sore muscles, and watched as Pan sat up holding a hand to her head.

"You're a super Saiyan, you didn't need my help..." Vegeta slowly trailed a bit of hurt evident in his eyes.

"And you're not one? Your power level is equal to mine- maybe you just haven't had a reason to snap yet," Pan said while pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. He looked at her as she stared at the floor.

"Do you miss him?"

Pan's question came out of the blue and Vegeta looked at her for a moment in confusion. "Who?"

"Your dad, do you miss him?" Pan asked again quietly.

In a somewhat quiet and sad voice Vegeta answered her,

"Yeah, but I have to stay strong to keep my mother safe." For a few minutes they sat in silence letting each other think over what was said. From the control room there was more beeping alerting the two that there was only 30 minutes until they would arrive at home.

"Your dad.... did he ever hurt you?" Vegeta asked in a slightly timid voice, he didn't want to bring up too sore of a subject for her, but he also wanted to change the focus a bit.

Pan brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and looked Vegeta in the eyes;

"I only have mental scars from being with him."

The ship began to shake as they entered the atmosphere of Vegeta's home planet. Both stood and waited near the pods door. As they landed in the docking bay solders surrounded the ship.

Right before the door opened Pan felt an urge to do something. Following the urge she wrapped her arms around Vegeta and gave him a tight hug.

"Thanks for being the friend I need to help me."

Surprisingly the Saiyan prince returned the hug.

A-N: Well there you go hope that's up to standards for you guys!

Sorry again it's taking me so long to update!

The Beta Reader: -And for the beta to get off her lazy ass. Readers out there, give this fanfic the reviews it deserves! Or else, I will… force you all to take an English test! Evil laughter Seriously though, these chapters keep on getting better and better, so you better review. You, the reader, have just as much responsibility as anyone else in the writing process. You readers are the ones who (un) intentionally add little suggestions, which start up the muses that force writers everywhere to produce new chapters at break-neck speed. Do your part, and the author can produce her art.

Beta Reader: On a last note, sorry Kiwi for stealing space. Hope you don't mind.

Peace

Kiwi

Vegeta

Gabe


	12. 100 REVIEW SPECIAL

Me: (bouncing up and down) A HUNDRED REVIEWS A HUNDRED REVIEWS!!

Hiei: (annoyed) she's been like this all FREAKIN' morning since she say it....

Me: A HUNDRED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOW WOW WOW! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'S ARE THE BESTEST! (Besides my beta reader)

THANKS GO TO:

Vegetas Vixen

Shadeknight

Danichan667

lorilynn

Emily

tokyobabe2040

Tyleet87

Devilstitan

Bejipan

Edo

Naomi

Vegetagirl101

(CHEERS) THAT'S FOR CHAPPIE 1

ShadeKnight

Tyleet

Devilstitan

Dark samurai Vegeta - nice name .

Bejipan

chibi playing with fire

Fire Dragon15

Tokyobabe2040

CHAPPIE 2 WAS LIKED .

Shadeknight

Tyleet87

igotaddhehe

bejipan

...

Tokyobabe2040

I KEEP SEEING REOCCURRING NAMES .

Chapter 4:

Shadeknight

lulu

tokyobabe2040

igotaddhehe

devilstitan

tyleet87

mango

Chappie 5:

Shadeknight

saiyan Pan chan

luly

emrald jade

ssj100-pan

fire dragon5

lulu

bad-babe1

igotaddhehe

bvpt4ever

gothiccatlady

tokyobabe2040

.

Chappie 6: (yes I'm going through them all .)

Chan

alex (alexis)

Shadeknight - your quiet clever . ur close to figuring stuff out

Oppihs

Bvpt4ever

Chappie 7:

butterfly monkey babe of doom

inny

pippinjupiter

fire dragon15

Saiyan-kitsune-foxfire

Chappie 8:

lulu

Devilraptor

kyoudragon

Kalendral

MELM

Chappie 9:

kristin

FlameYoukai

Teenage-mutant-ninja-duckies - neat name

element6

lulu

lilasadogurl

judge empress

butterfly monkey babe of doom

beth

lovethatsmirk

pippinjupiter

chappie 10:

Big Fan

Hieis/kuramas angel

tefus4

candy the duck

PanBrasaiyin

jean17

suicidal-typos

guardian of the Darkness

element6

MELM

bmrdbgt

gaul1

Trunks' Brat baby

Flame Youkai

wawashesh

so far for Chappie 11:

atomic jade

guardian of the darkness

fujiko

Glame Youkai

suicidal Typos

MELM

Trunks' Brat Baby

Candy the duck

twisted

Hiei's/ Kurama's Angel

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU

I LOVE YOU GUYS

i started out as a sucky author but through this story and some of my earlier ones I've greatly improved in my opinions! I'd of never made it this far without you's and my beta reader!

Let's thank my beta reader bejipan while were at it!

**THANK YOU BEJIPAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE A WONDERFUL BETA READER!**

Ok the real point of the special!

Vegeta: wat is the point?

(Enter pan)

Pan: what is going on here?

Me: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Them: 0.o

Pan: is she on sumthing?

Me: of course not

Vegeta: what's behind your back

(everyone notices that kiwi has something behind her back)

Me: oh nothing..... (pulls out a voodoo doll of pan and vegeta)

Pan: Kiwi-sama what are you going to do with them

Me: :) -smirk of evil

Vegeta: (whimper)

me: (makes the dolls kiss)

(pan and vegeta kiss)

Pan: (wraps arms around vegeta)

Vegeta: (pulls pan closer)

me: 0.0 (pulled the voodoo dolls apart moments ago)

lol

WOW STILL SO HAPPY!

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

THANKS FOR EVERYTHING

I'LL GET A NEW CHAPTER OUT SOON SINCE I LOVE YOU'S ALL SO MUCH!

.


	13. Rage

Chapter 12: Rage

A-n: gosh... why do I have to take so long to update... I'm so very sorry

I'm so busy I didn't think high school would keep me so busy

I'm involved in so much so I'm not getting as often to write...

So now I'm enrolled in a college class plus the rest of my normal high school classes and marching band… plus my beta reader's computer been down  
so this chapter is UNEDITED but I think I fixed it up pretty well

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything except characters that are not part of the series!

Last time:

Right before the door opened Pan felt an urge to do something. Following the urge she wrapped her arms around Vegeta and gave him a tight hug.

"Thanks for being the friend I need to help me."

This time:

The hatch door opened slowly with a hiss and the teens reluctantly let go of each other. But with a smile, a true smile, the Prince of Saiyans grabbed Pan's hand and walked down the stairs. The queen stood at the bottom surrounded by guards and looked worried. When she saw the Pan and Vegeta she smiled, and thanked Kami they were safe. The queen walked up to them, giving her son a tight hug when she did. With another smile Vegeta hugged his mother back, glad to see her again. Pan looked on at the two with a smile of her own.

'This is the way a mother should treat her child...' Pan was quite surprised when Vegeta's mother embraced her too.

"Come inside you two; you want to be well prepared for when the King returns." Vegeta and Pan looked at each other. Though they did nothing more and they followed her inside quietly. The group passed by the Medical wing and that was where Pan said her farewells.

Pan walked into the room with the utmost silence. Her father stood over a regeneration tank and furiously scribbled notes on the chart. (An: Bardock not Gohan remember)

"Dad..." She asked hesitantly. Bardock turned and looked at his great-granddaughter, who currently played the role of his daughter. He looked over Pan again; she seemed to have grown over the day's absence. Pan walked over to the tank and looked into it. The floating body of Kakkarot was contained inside. A small gasp escaped her and in an unconscious reaction, her hand to flew up to her mouth. After a moment to collect her thoughts and feelings, she felt anger instead of pity.

"Who did this to him?" Pan asked her father in a low voice, full of malice.

Bardock raised an eyebrow at her sudden temper but decided to tell her the truth,

"It was the King. He wanted to know where you and Vegeta were."

Pan stormed out of the room. She didn't say a word over her shoulder nor did she even glance back. Bardock watched Pan stalk off and let her leave without a blockade.

Pan walked the halls back to the place that had served as her home. After she walked into her room she flopped on her bed for a few moments. The teen girl finally but hesitantly pushed herself off of the bed and went through her clothes quickly. Within moments she found her new outfit, a black gi with a neon green undershirt. Pan tugged it on and took a glance in the mirror. Our black haired half-breed quickly strode to the door, and then promptly ran into a blockade. Raditz stood firmly between the door and Pan. She frowned deeply at him and went to reach for the door. The girl's hand was swatted away by the bigger, calloused hand of Raditz.

Blood heated with anger towards the brute, Pan growled.

"Move," the single word grated against her teeth and slipped out of her tightened lips. The fire that raged in her blue eyes flared when the long greasy mess of his hair shook in time with his head. Defiantly, Pan glared up at him and let another growl emit from her throat. Pan let her eyes focus deeply in on her uncle. Bringing a set of fingers up to her temple she concentrated the best she could. Pan let her mind picture the hallway near the royal chambers. Suddenly it felt like she was being pulled a million different ways at once, and then as fast as it started, it ended. Pan was now standing on the hard metal floor right outside the prince's room.

With only a brief moment of celebration for her first attempt at Instant Transmission being successful, Pan knocked on Vegeta's door sharply. To her surprise he opened on the first knock and looked ready to fire. When he saw it was only her a look of relief covered his face. Though seconds later saw the look of anger on her face.

"What's wrong Pan?" Vegeta questioned as he took her hand and pulled her inside. She trembled for a second but kept a firm face. They both took a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Geta, we have to destroy him, he'll be the end of us all if we don't" Pan said letting her voice drip with hatred. Vegeta got up and walked over to his dresser, slipping on a piece of armor that was sitting there. He also picked up two objects that looked like simple wristbands. He snapped one on his own wrist and then walked over and snapped the other on Pan's.

"My mom gave me these; she said to use them only in an emergency. They're walkie-talkies, ki trackers and small computers that contain maps for almost any building on Vegeta-sei and maps of the whole planet." Vegeta said as he threw Pan some armor to put on over her gi. A slight rumble sent Pan stumbling into Vegeta's arms but the two quickly righted themselves and continued to dig around the room for various things. After both were finished putting on all of the gear they expected to use they walked hand in hand to the thrown room to discuss plans of attack with the Queen and leader of Vegeta-sei's armies.

When they did walk into the room it was a whole different scene then they had thought they would find. All around the room was destruction. Everything looked broken and abused. Looking up at the throne chairs was a site to behold. The imposter sat in the biggest throne and beside him was a mangled body. After a moment of observation Vegeta realized whose body it was.

"M… Mother?" Vegeta stuttered out and almost collapsed into tears at the sight. But something in his mind reminded him quickly that he was a saiyan warrior and now was not the time to mourn for his loss. It told him he had to be strong not only for himself and Pan but for the sake of the whole planet.

"What the hell have you done? Why did she have to be killed?" Vegeta asked in a low voice. The imposter smiled in a sickly sweet manner, making both saiyans gain a disgusted look on their faces.

"Temper, temper young prince I was just disposing of some useless junk, after all the planet doesn't need it." Vegeta clenched his fist and was about to launch at the imposter but Pan beat him to it.

"You bastard!" Pan yelled powering up and flying towards the imposter. As she went to pull back and let loose a punch she was suddenly tackled in mid-air. After landing on the ground with an 'oof', Pan looked into a set of ice blue eyes. It only took Pan a moment to realize who it was standing above her. With a hiss Pan stood and glared at the girl.

"Ice, how nice of you to visit again." Vegeta glanced between the two girls and the imposter.

"Ah Vegeta's little whore even fights for him, how pathetic of him. He will never be a fit ruler for this planet like my father would be." Pan growled loudly and stepped towards Ice. Her fist came flying forward and nailed Ice in the jaw.

"I'm not a whore you bitch." She hissed as the other fell to the ground. Ice stood up and whipped the blood from her lip. Flying at Pan Ice only hit air when she swung. Pan fazed in behind her and hit her in the side with a sharp kick sending Ice into a wall. Seemingly out of no where a bunch of mini icicles sped towards Pan. She managed to dodge all but one. This one icicle implanting itself in her shoulder making Pan fall to her knees for a moment. Regaining her footing Pan channeled her energy to her fists. She sent one after another at the taller girl.

Vegeta watched as Pan proved she could handle the older and bigger girl. He now turned his full attention at the imposter. Without a flinch the imposter sent multiple ki balls at Vegeta, causing the saiyan prince to have to do a series of flips to dodge the attack.

"Why don't you stop hiding behind that fake image of my father you coward?" Vegeta question as he kicked at the opponent's head, only to hit air. The imposter fazed in behind Vegeta and caught him off guard.

"If you can hit me first monkey." He then proceeded to knock Vegeta to the ground.

Pan fell to her knees again as Ice backhanded her. Ice lowered to her level with a smirk.

"How does it feel to know your pathetic life rests on the hands of my father and me?" Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound and Ice now lay on the floor her neck snapped.

"It feels just fine." Pan said answering the now dead Ice's question. The imposter seemed to go into shock and flew to Ice. Pan flew up to Vegeta, who took her into his arms once they were close enough.

"Vegeta I need you to pull this icicle out, I can't fight well with it in." He looked at the wound; either way he would pull it out would make the hole bigger. Ripping a piece of her gi that wasn't under her armor he quickly pushed the icicle out and wrapped it to stop the blood. Pan had bit down on her lip to keep from screaming. The imposter was on the ground cradling Ice's dead body. He laid her back down and now looked up angrily at the two saiyans.

"You stupid monkeys! You killed my only child; you will both pay with your lives!" He roared at them. As he flew back up at them his appearance began to change. He went form human skin tone to a white leathery one. His eyes went from brown to a creepy dark purple color. His one brown furry tail suddenly grew to one that was long, white and wrinkly leather like one. In horror Pan realized who this person was and gasped. She struggled out of Vegeta's grip and began to power up. She flew at the imposter hoping to catch him off guard as he finished his transformation. Unfortunately luck was not on her side. And quite suddenly she found a hand wrapped tightly around her throat. She let out a pained gasp that really caught Vegeta's attention. Vegeta let out a low snarl and narrowed his eyes.

"It seems I've caught your girlfriend." He cooed at the angered saiyan prince.

"Maybe I should end her pathetic existence the same way she ended Ice's life, by snapping her small saiyan neck!" With each word his hand had grown tighter around Pan's throat. A scream ripped through Vegeta's body as a yellow light streamed all around him. It whipped around him destroy anything that had been left and was burning up wooden objects. From out of this golden light Vegeta pointed a finger at Frieza.

"This ends now! I won't let you hurt anyone else that I love today!" He let out another scream and all the golden light seemed to enter his body. His hair was now glowing gold and his eyes were teal. Before Frieza could react Vegeta nailed him in the stomach causing him to drop Pan to the floor. Blow after blow Vegeta exchanged with Frieza. After another brutal punch to his face Vegeta backed off a bit.

"The boy became a super saiyan, I was told that impossible, there's only one way to end this… YOUR TIME IS UP MONKEY BOY PREPARE FOR YOUR END." Frieza shouted as he charged up his ultimate move, the death ball.

"If I can't have this planet then I shall destroy it!" He yelled at the young super saiyan. When the ball came flying at him Vegeta used all his effort to try and keep the ball from hitting the ground. Despite his struggle it wasn't enough and with a huge quake it entered the planet's core. Sirens everywhere signaling the upper classes to evacuate the planet went off with loud wails. Vegeta with a look of malice when flying at Freiza and landed a hard punch to his gut. He physically became Vegeta's punching bag. It was a sudden burst of energy that allowed Freiza to hit Vegeta hard enough in the neck to make him temporarily unconscious. Pan was in the corner with a huge ball of energy and at the last second Frieza turned around in horror. Pan was a super saiyan and now was ready to launch a final attack.

"A woman? Becoming a super saiyan? Surely this can not be! I will not go down like this!" Freiza did his best to try and power up another attack. With malice in her eyes and a glint of revenge Pan shouted the last words of the fight.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" The whole room became engulfed in glowing yellow energy and Pan made sure the only safe spots where her own and a small area around Vegeta. On the floor was a pile of ash, next to a groaning Vegeta. He sat up and caught Pan as she collapsed from the sky. Sitting on Vegeta's lap she opened her eyes and smiled.

"You did it Geta; you finally found your reason to snap." Both teens sat for a moment wincing from their various injuries. It was another earthquake that alerted them of their desperate need to get off the planet. They both began limping, supporting one another, towards the hall when another earthquake rumbled the floor beneath them. Things began to fall from the ceiling and both teens would be crushed in moments. Putting her fingers to her forehead she concentrated on the outside of the palace. With a painful shift of space and time, Vegeta and Pan were now outside of the crumbling palace. The outside of the palace was just as bad, building burning, people screaming and crying and running around, sirens wailing and ships departing. At the side of the building was the prince's pod, big enough for just one. They both ran at the fast pace they could with their injuries. They entered the yellow space pod, Vegeta embracing Pan tightly. He was just about ready to push the launch button when there was a knock on the glass. She looked like she had been sobbing heavily so Vegeta opened the glass door.

"Please your highnesses take my child with you! She isn't in a high enough class to be saved other wise, please take Rae with you!" The women broke out sobbing again; Pan took the baby girl, named Rae, and held her close to her chest tightly as the Vegeta nodded and looked on the women with sadness. With a final sob from the women, they shut the glass and Vegeta launched the ship. He put his arm around the Pan and Rae quickly and held them to him. A few minutes later the planet Vegeta-sei exploded before their eyes. Vegeta kissed Pan on the temple and petted the baby's hair.

"Where will we go from here?" He asked as he tried to hold her tighter.

"Somewhere safe." She mumbled as she nuzzled into Vegeta's side. They sat for a bit, Rae was fast asleep and not a problem for the two, yet. Pan seemingly had also fallen into the world of sleep and healing. As the space pod drifted they encountered no other pods of a saiyan nature. This unnerved Vegeta a bit, seeing as he would have no one to rule now, except for Pan and a young baby girl. It hit him very suddenly, if Pan had still had her time machine they could be safe. Vegeta shook Pan awake eagerly.

"Pan, we're going to be hopping time lines. Get your time machine out and set it for your home." He said with a smile, a smile that only Vegeta had but never let many see. Handing Vegeta Rae, who cooed softly as she was moved, Pan put the Time machine in a whole in the computer system. A ton of numbers and problems came up on the monitor but with in moments Pan had hacked into the system and now was ready to send her and her companions back to her home. Leaning back into Vegeta's embrace, taking Rae out of his arms, she kissed him, a full kiss on his lips that left both smiling when the parted. Finally she pushed the launch button once more and spoke softly to herself.

"I'm coming home."


	14. Home

Chapter 13: Home

A-n: Is this the last chapter?? Who knows! LOL I guess we'll all find out at the end of this chapter .

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything except characters that are not part of the series!

Last time:

"Pan, we're going to be hopping time lines. Get your time machine out and set it for your home." He said with a smile, a smile that only Vegeta had but never let many see. Handing Vegeta Rae, who cooed softly as she was moved, Pan put the time machine in a hole in the computer system. A ton of numbers and problems came up on the monitor but with in moments Pan had hacked into the system and now was ready to send her and her companions back to her home. Leaning back into Vegeta's embrace, taking Rae out of his arms, she kissed him, a full kiss on his lips that left both smiling when the parted. Finally she pushed the launch button once more and spoke softly to herself.

"I'm coming home."

This time:

Tug. Pan's eyes cracked opened a bit. Tug. Pan's confusion level was rising. Tug. She looked down and realized it was Rae pulling on her tail. The small child was quite entranced by her activity and didn't seem bothered that Pan allowed her eyes to shut again. If she wasn't being held so tightly from around the waist she might have considered stretching out more. This rose Pan's eyelids again. Shock coursed through her mind as she remembered where she was. Her eyes looked towards the window. Their ship was orbiting Earth.

'Am I home?' The thought echoed through head a few times before she wiggled forward enough to use the control panel. Pushing a few keys she directed the ship towards the Capsule Corp. closest to her own home, also known as the Brief's house. Pan hoped it wouldn't take long; she didn't have any supplies for baby Rae. When she looked down into her arms Rae had stilled and fallen back asleep. Pan smiled at her cuteness within her slumber and let her own eyes close again.

This time it was a beeping that awoke a sleeping member of the ship. Vegeta's eyes grew wide as he was suddenly woken by the beeping sound. In his arms he still held a sleeping Pan, which brought a small smirk to his face. Vegeta reaching out so as not to disturb his two sleeping companions, and pushed the blinking button on the keyboard, which allowed a face to appear on the screen. It took him a moment but he realized it was Pan's little brother, Gosan. The younger boy started talking quickly.

"What happened? One moment I'm tracking Pan and then all of a sudden you two switch time lines." Vegeta winced, 'So they already know we're coming.'

"Three, there are three of us coming and will you please lower your voice unless you care to wake two sleeping females." Gosan looked around the ship and noticed his sister and a small baby sleeping peacefully.

"Whose child is that?" Gosan asked with shock written across his face.

"A third-class child saved from our planet in its final moments." A hint of sadness passed over Gosan's face before he nodded.

"So far I'm the only one who knows that you three are on your way here. I give it another hour before landing. But I do advise you land at the coordinates I'm going to send you so as not to alarm people." A paper came out of slot in the control panel and Vegeta nodded. He had to stifle a glare at Gosan who let out a laugh when Pan decided to cuddle closer into his warmth and sigh. Gosan said a short good bye and mentioned he was looking forward to the meeting in about an hour. Vegeta could only frown and let his mind wander about Pan's home planet.

'Will this place be a safe haven or am I returning her to a pit of hell?' His thoughts quickly wondered about the acceptance. Who really believes that you were "given" a baby when you're a teenager and you've had enough "alone time" to produce said baby? He snorted at the thought, even on Vegeta-sei that wasn't a very believable story.

'So the question would stream out from these people dwelling in this time line.' He sighed and rubbed his forehead with his free hand.

After what seemed to be forever the ship started to shake as it entered Earth's atmosphere. The two sleeping females both woke from their sleep and were a bit startled. Pan held tight on to baby Rae as the ship continued to jostle them around. Vegeta, resting his chin on Pan's head, held both in a reassuring grip to help maintain balance. Slowly their ship descended into clearing, only managing to kill a few trees. Pan gave a small smile, she was almost glad to be back on Earth. As they walked out of the pod Vegeta's steps faltered a bit, the gravity being much less here. The new surroundings were almost overwhelming for the 3 newly arrived saiyans. For Vegeta and the baby this was new entirely, but for Pan it was readjusting. With in moments of finally getting settled a few powerful ki's could be felt heading their way. Pan grasped his hand and looked at him determinedly.

"Ready?" Vegeta nodded in a set manner and held her tighter. It didn't take long for as many as 5 people landed around them. Pan's face lit up at the sight of her younger brother and Lynn holding hands and walking towards her. Lynn instantly took the baby from Pan's arms as Gosan hugged his sister tightly.

No longer able to resist the Older Vegeta need his words and opinions voiced.

"What in Dende's name is going on here?" Pan stepped forward and bowed to him.

"Sensei, this is you… from another timeline and the baby, Rae, we saved from the planet as it was blowing up. You… I … _WE_ defeated Frizea in the time line before we left…" The older Vegeta looked his former student up and down, surprised to see her clothes tattered and what had to be part of saiyan armor. His eyes traveled to the boy who now held the baby again. Wondering how this change would affect his other self's life. The time line he should have been was definitely altered, and there was no going back. Older Vegeta really began to ponder this thought.

'With my younger self coming here, he'll have the chance I never had to grow up properly…' This thought inspired a smirk from the older saiyan. Pan had turned once more to her brother who was poking and prodding baby Rae. Rae and Vegeta both seemed unpleased with this idea, only it was Rae whose temper broke first with a loud wail. Vegeta gently rocked her hoping her tears would die out soon. Pan smiled at his effort and took Rae, who quieted down moments later.

"Gosan, where are we staying right now?" Pan asked as she continued to rock the baby.

"Brat you'll be sharing my home until your guests have properly adjusted to this world. Besides… do you know how to care for a saiyan child?" Pan shook her head while the younger Vegeta glared. He had of course taken many classes on raising children; it was more of the question of how much he remembered. He definitely wanted to make mention of this but his older self just gave him a glare. It was awkward for him to think like this; what did you call an older version of yourself?

"Sensei, I'm sure you're well aware that part of a Prince's education is learning about raising your own offspring" The word sensei just rolled of Vegeta's tongue.

"I'm well aware of that fact, but what I was not aware of was that this was _your_ offspring." The older Vegeta stated trying to keep his face neutral. Vegeta bit his tongue, there was no reason to get snippy and offend the older saiyan. Pan giggled at the two's exchange.

"Sensei, we would be most honored to share your home for now. As for these two adjusting I'll make sure of it! Vegeta smiled at her enthusiasm, now quite curious to learn about Pan's home world. He took Rae from Pan as she went about and was hugging everyone. Krillen could only smile and talk excitedly about Pan's return and how much she had missed while being away. Which of course made Pan quickly ask when the next gathering would be and where at. Her happy thoughts were quickly ceased by a throat being cleared from behind Krillen and the others. Pan brought her fists to the side and raised her chin up high as the last person in the group approached her.

"Dad." She was met with a cold stare as her father looked down at her. Pan met his stare with an icy glare of her own. Vegeta looked over at the two watching the silent stand off.

"How could you leave your family like that?" Gohan started out softly then grew a little louder with his next choice of words.

"Then you return after running away from your problems with a child. Pan I'm disappointed in you, you can barely take care of yourself how could you possibly take care of a child!" Pan pulled in a silent breath trying to stay calm. She did not want to have this fight here in front of everyone. Vegeta stepped the two family members causing Gohan to let out a low growl. Having enough of her father's ways Pan growled back as a challenge.

"And you expect me to believe a younger version of Vegeta is really going to help you raise your unplanned child?" Gohan said in a sarcastic manner while looking at the young Vegeta in a calculating way.

"Sir, in your daughter's defense, this is not our child. As the planet was blowing up as third class warrior approached our ship, she did not have a way off the planet but wanted the life of her child spared. Pan and I took the baby in hopes of giving it the life it deserves. I also believe Pan is quite capable of handling the responsibilities of having a child, and I plan to stay by her side and help her along the way." As he spoke Vegeta wrapped his arm around Pan's waist and pulled her close to him as he also passed Rae into her arms. Pan brought the bundle of blankets up onto her shoulder and glared defiantly at her father.

"Dad this is what I've chosen to be the path I'm taking for my future. I was happy in the other time line. I learned about my heritage and had a chance to see our people in everyday life. I also choose to take care of this child as if it's my own, and I want to raise her with Vegeta. Dad this is the man I want to spend my life with, and he couldn't make me happier." Vegeta's head snapped around at this, he couldn't believe Pan was making such a bold declaration. The group of warriors who had also so come to see who was landing had snuck a bit away from the 3 as the verbal exchange continued. Gohan's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are not 18 yet, you have no right to make such choices while you still live in my house. You will be returning home with me tonight and you will not have that child or that boy with you. Now lets get going" Gohan turned and was about to take off when a gruff reply stopped him in his tracks.

"No." Pan's eyes held a look of pure determination and she stood her ground as her father approached her. He stopped inches away from her face and raised his hand as if to smack her mouth like you would a small child's when they uttered a curse word or something not to be said in public. Before the hand could make contact with Pan's face it was caught by the wrist. Vegeta now stood between Gohan and his daughter.

"You will not dare strike her; no saiyan with any form of honor would allow their future mate to be hit by another and not only that she has a child in her arms. If Pan is not allowed to raise the child and be with me under your roof I will find us a place to live and I will support us any way possible." Vegeta let go of Gohan's hand and puffed himself up as much as he could.

"Your daughter has shown me something amazing, she has shown me what love is, and for that I will forever be grateful." With that Vegeta pulled Pan back towards the ship and the other members of the welcoming crew. Gohan glared as the two walked away, not quite sure how to handle this problem, but also realizing maybe this was the best for his daughter. He watched as Pan took Vegeta's hand and smiled, maybe this is what she really deserved after being so unhappy for all those years. Gohan's gaze then turned to the elder Vegeta and realized maybe this is something that should have happened to him when he was younger maybe it would of lead him in a better direction in life. Goahn let out a deep sigh and took off towards his home; he knew how to admit defeat when it was reasonable. As he flew on he realized, maybe this adventure of hopping time lines was what his daughter really needed to be truly happy with her life.

The End.

A-N: Yes there will be an epilogue!!!

It will have how other's react to this relationship

It will show Rae as a child

(( I might consider writing something as a side story about her life. ))

It will have more displays of cute Vegeta/Pan moments

It will have the Z-gang party!!

Don't worry this story will also go through and EXTREME edit once I post that last chapter.

So stay tuned for the next chapter (( no it won't take a year! I want to try and wrap up as many stories as I can with good endings before school starts ))

-- Kris


End file.
